


You've Got Monster 7

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sanctuaryverse [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe Underfell, Alternate Universe Underswap, F/M, Undertale AU, Undertale Multiverse, alternate universe Underlust, alternate universe afterdeath, alternate universe underfresh, alternate universe underreaper, holiday store, load, mom and pop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: She was a store owner, struggling to keep the thing afloat in a world of the Internet and online shopping while he was part of a well-known gamer team that streamed live videos; despite their differences neither could deny the spark that had ignited the first time they saw each other...
Relationships: Frisk & Chara, Frisk/Papyrus, Papyrus & Chara, Sans & Frisk, Sans & Papyrus, sans/chara
Series: Sanctuaryverse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771579
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Dogs barking. Doors slamming. Sirens in the background... it was loud. It was chaos. It was... home. He didn’t hear any of it with his headphones on. Not that he cared honestly, but his brother and sister-in-law didn’t much like it. Well, that would change in a week likely.... 

  
  
  
  
  


Chara sneaked away from the cash register to log into the mmorpg just to get away for a moment. There was the company’s computer near the cash register so it wasn’t hard to do. The computer was so laggy she decided to surf the internet after a while. Finding herself on a chat site. She wasn’t foreign to them. She even chatted on them once or twice. She logged in.

HelloKitty! Has logged in.

TheXFactorSupreme is admin.

HelloKitty!: Hi! Whatsup pplz! 

TheXFactorSupreme: You Do Realize We’re The Only Ones Here Right?

HelloKitty!: Still… WHATSUP!!!!! 

TheXFactorSupreme: Your Volume Control. -_- 

HelloKitty!: Nice. I snuck away from work for a moment.

TheXFactorSupreme: Shame On You! Work Is Important! You Shouldn’t Shirk Your Duties!

HelloKitty!: I own the place. I am shirking my duties.

TheXFactorSupreme: All The More Reason To Uphold Them! Do You Have No Shame?

HelloKitty!: If I say no….

HelloKitty!: I am joking. I am just tired and I need a breather.

TheXFactorSupreme: That Is What Breaks Are For! 

HelloKitty!: Exactly and I am on BREAK!!!

TheXFactorSupreme: Why Didn’t You Say That In The First Place? Honestly, You Made Yourself Seem As Bad As My Brother.

HelloKitty!: Your brother sounds more fun.

TheXFactorSupreme: As If! 

HelloKitty!: As if what? 

TheXFactorSupreme: He Hardly Does Anything! He’s So Lazy It Takes Me AND His Mate Sometimes Just To Get Him Out Of Bed!

Okay, he knew he was exaggerating a bit here... but so what? Who was going to know?

HelloKitty!: Oh so he is paralyzed and you are judging him… shame on you.

TheXFactorSupreme: He Is Not! He’s Just Lazy!

HelloKitty!: I don’t know. I had one customer who was so lazy that she had to ask me to retrieve one of those electric carts and drive it to the vehicle so they didn’t have to get it themselves.

TheXFactorSupreme: Shameful! 

HelloKitty!: I am guessing you work… all the time.

TheXFactorSupreme: My Brother Is Lazier Than That Though. He Never Walks More Than Five Feet! And No, Not All The Time. I’m Not At Work Now.

HelloKitty!: Oh? Why are you talking to me? Isn’t there chores to be done? Aren’t you afraid they might pile up?

TheXFactorSupreme: I Finished Those Already. I Did Those This Morning. I Was Done By Two, So I Got In A Mile Jog Before Work.

HelloKitty!: Wow… you are ambitious. 

TheXFactorSupreme: But Of Course!

Chara watched as the customers walked around the EveryHoliday Store. It has all the holiday decorations one will ever need for every occasion.

HelloKitty!: Whatever… oh shit I didn’t mean to type that. 

TheXFactorSupreme: Language! You Shouldn’t Use Such Obscenities!

HelloKitty!: Are you like five years old? I can say what I want.

TheXFactorSupreme: If You Continue To Break My Rules On Purpose I Will Kick You Out. Besides, It’s Not A Hard Rule To Follow.

HelloKitty!: What others rules are there. Kiss your ass one?

TheXFactorSupreme: Don’t Be Crude. The Rules Are Simple: 1. Be Nice 2. Don’t Swear 3. No Politics/Religion 4. No Personal Details

HelloKitty!: Wait so if you sneeze I can say God bless you?

Chara was just enjoying screwing with this guy. 

TheXFactorSupreme: This Is A Chat. You Aren’t Going To Hear Me Sneeze. We Are Not Live Chatting. Besides, That Is More Good Manners Than Religion.

HelloKitty!: You sure… you look like you might sneeze any moment now.

The heck? What was he supposed to say to that?

  
  


HelloKitty!: Your nose is probably itching… now.

TheXFactorSupreme: I Don’t Have A Nose.

HelloKitty!: That smells. X3

TheXFactorSupreme: You Must Think You’re A Comedian. My Brother Thinks The Same.

HelloKitty!: Nope I ain’t that funny. I am just tired of everyone saying “Why do you have Xmas things up and it isn’t even Halloween?” I have to remind everyone that it is my store… 

TheXFactorSupreme: Doesn’t Anyone Read Anymore? 

HelloKitty!: I know my store is for ALL holidays. I love decorating and I started this place to share my passion… but for goodness sake...

TheXFactorSupreme: It Is Fun! My Sister And I Love Decorating For The Holidays! Sometimes My Brother Helps But Most Times He Just Watches... Ugh.

HelloKitty!:Hehe… Well he doesn’t know what he is missing out on.

Chara figured it was probably a kid on the other side and to berate or make fun of a kid was wrong of her. She did love working with kids there and that was her way of relieving her stress from the humdrum activities of life. 

  
  


TheXFactorSupreme: I Agree! Putting Things Up Is Half The Fun!

HelloKitty!: It can be. I think, in my opinion, it is the final moment… when the lights are on.

TheXFactorSupreme: Everything Is Organized And Neat So We Never Waste Time Untangling Things Like Lights. It’s A Lot Faster.

HelloKitty!: Gryftmas lights? You can buy a spool and wrap it around it to make it faster.

TheXFactorSupreme: That’s What I Wrap Them Around! Also, I Make Sure Everything Has Its Own Box! That Way Nothing Gets Broken!

HelloKitty!: Pro tip get some page markers from the department store and tag it… like if you have Gryftmas items mark it red while Thanksgiving items have yellow.

TheXFactorSupreme: Good Idea! I’ll Have To Pick Some Up!

“Heh, cute kid. Maybe I should invite him to the store some time.” 

TheXFactorSupreme: Any More Ideas?

HelloKitty!: You can always use extra tape but to store can be a pain if you do a lot of wrapping like me I have a peg board and a hook to put the tape up. It also has my scissors and other things.

TheXFactorSupreme: I Have A Bulletin Board With Tacks For My Smaller Ones And A Peg Board For the Bigger Ones.

HelloKitty!: If your scissors have rust on them… use aluminum foil and a bit of water to remove the rust. 

TheXFactorSupreme: How Do You Do That?

HelloKitty: Just dip the aluminum foil into the water and use the foil on the scissors.

TheXFactorSupreme: Neat! What Kinds Of Other Things Do Other Than This Shop?

He’d almost asked about the shop itself, and had to rewrite it. He couldn’t go breaking his own rules after all.

HelloKitty!: Pffttt… wow… ummm… I am guessing you are asking what I do beyond Every Holiday Store.

TheXFactorSupreme: Sorry. I Started Typing Something Else And Only Erased Half Of It So It Doesn’t Quite Make Sense, But Yes. I’m Asking What Else You Do With Your Time Besides The Store.

He pulled up a separate window and typed in the name into a search engine to locate the place.

HelloKitty!: I usually stand at the cash register and just stand there looking like a dummy. That is all till the next day.

The website for the store shows up and the banner shows all the holidays sprawled on it. Lower on the page shows Chara waving at the camera in a witches/santa outfit.

TheXFactorSupreme: You Don’t Have Any Hobbies? Anything Else You Do Besides Chores At Home?

“Heh... That’s Neat! Let’s See Where This Is At Now....” He scrolled to find the address and jotted it down, bookmarked the website for later then typed in maps so he could find it from where he was at.... Huh, look at that... it was on the east side of town.

HelloKitty!: I play video games but I get lectured about video games are going to rot my brain…. Brainz…. BRAINS… I NEED THEM NOW….

He snickered. Wow... his brother would never let him live it down if he found out that he laughed at that. Chara looked at the pc and left it for a moment to help a customer before coming back.

TheXFactorSupreme: So... You’re Into Zombie Shooters?

HelloKitty!: Why would I shoot my fellow kind… tsk tsk XFactor that aint nice.

TheXFactorSupreme: Because It’s Fun Of Course! 

HelloKitty!: You play Left4dead? 

TheXFactorSupreme: I’ve Beaten It.

HelloKitty!: Wow … I thought were nice… but now … I think you are a killer. X3


	2. Chapter 2

TheXFactorSupreme: I Also Beat Until Dawn, Five Nights At Freddy’s - All Games, Fatal Frame... Ummm...

HelloKitty!: Five Night’s At Freddy’s is not a zombie shooter. Fatal Frame is a ghost capture and you are looking for Resident Evil

TheXFactorSupreme: I Never Said I ONLY Played Zombie Shooters... And I’ve Beaten All the Resident Evils Thank You!

HelloKitty: You kill other things too? Truly are a murderer. IZombie?

TheXFactorSupreme: I’m Not A Murderer, I’m A Monster Who Enjoys Target Practice.

HelloKitty: As a new member of zombie community you are killing my brethren. 

TheXFactorSupreme: Too Bad. They Threatened My Sister. Thus I Must Vanquish Them!

HelloKitty!: You have a sister? 

TheXFactorSupreme: Not By Blood. She Is My Brother’s Mate.

HelloKitty: Oh? He is your big brother?

TheXFactorSupreme: Not True! I’m The Older One!

HelloKitty: Really? I guess you won’t mind me asking how old you are without asking your brother? I am 28 and a proud owner of my shop. If your parent or guardian brings you to the store this Saturday for Halloween you can get some candy and Prince Asriel is coming down to sign autographs isn’t that fun?

TheXFactorSupreme: Why Would I Need A Guardian? I’m 32

HelloKitty!: I thought. Okay then… umm… sorry I didn’t mean to think you were a little kid. I apologize. Hey so tell me what is with the caps don’t you know that is swearing or yelling or whatever?

TheXFactorSupreme: It’s Fine And It’s My Keyboard. I Need To Get It Replaced. Sorry. And Caps Is Not Swearing. It Is Yelling Though If All Caps.

HelloKitty!: It is fine. I should get back to work. My boss will be mad at me X3

Chara was poking fun at herself

HelloKitty!: I will be on later on tonight if you want to talk more. You are more interesting than most. 

TheXFactorSupreme: Thanks, I Think. Oh! I Found This Amusing Song That I Think Is Great!

He sent them a link to the Assumption Song with a smirk.

HelloKitty!:... Wow and you hate swearing?

TheXFactorSupreme: Mostly, I Think It Is A Waste Of Words. It Accomplishes Nothing And Is Not Effective Communication But For This Song... It’s Funny.

HelloKitty!: True and technically there is no swearing. X3 Pfffttt… that is funny! Thank you for making my day!!!!

TheXFactorSupreme: Exactly! Well, At Least Not Until The End. You’re Welcome!

Chara had a moment and edited the song really quick to add a beep noise to cover the "fuck" and sent the link back to the mysterious stranger.

HelloKitty!: This version you might like more.

HelloKitty! has logged off.

Chara felt a little happier as she dealt with the customers. Usually they got under her skin but today that was not the case.

He leaned back, thinking about it. He liked this version better and smiled a little. He could only think that he might have made a new friend.

That night as she said she would she logged in. It was around 9 pm when she logged in.

HelloKitty! has logged in

HelloKitty!: HELLO PPLZ! I got a bowl of pasta and I am ready to chat!

Sexyone: Yes indeed 18+ F? 

HelloKitty!: Yes? Why?

Sexyone: sent image

Chara opened the jpg and it of course was a dick pic...

HelloKitty: I don’t know why you sent me a picture of a worm. That is just weird.

Sexyone: sent image 

Sexyone: sent image

Sexyone: Appreciate my penis for the wonderful master piece it is.

HelloKitty!: Go fuck yourself. 

Sexyone: I will thinking of you…

HelloKitty!: Gross. I thought that kid was going to be on but apparently he is not… I am getting off.

Sexyone: Getting off? Without me? That is truly a shame.

Sexyone was banned.

TheXFactorSupreme: My Apologies! I Stepped Away One Moment And That Filth Invaded!

HelloKitty!: It is okay. I just need to wipe clean the memory that is my mind of his junk.

TheXFactorSupreme: Here Is Something I Use To Help “Bleach” My Mind.

*image sent*

  
  


Chara debates on opening it and decides to trust him. The image was, oddly enough, of cute baby kittens.

HelloKitty!: They are adorable!!! Are they yours or just a random image?

TheXFactorSupreme: Just A Random Image.

HelloKitty!: Still cute thanks. Want to see a cute image? 

HelloKitty!: sent image

It was her in a fuzzy cat costume with her face painted pouting at the camera.

TheXFactorSupreme: That IS Adorable!

HelloKitty!: I get to dress up all year round at my job! X3 I love it most days some ppl say I need to grow up but I think they can go away.

TheXFactorSupreme: They’re Just Jealous They Can’t Dress Up Like You!

_That really is cute..._ He saved the image onto his computer under “Awesome Extreme 2” folder.

HelloKitty!: I got another costume pic want to see?

HelloKitty!: sent image 

It was a cute clown outfit it had her in a rainbow wig and a red clown dress with stripe socks. With the face makeup and a rose nose. She was failing at juggling as the picture shows her dropping the ball and the kids laughing. Chara was clearly having a good time.

HelloKitty!: Sorry you must think I am some sort of desperate being that is shoving images of herself. 

TheXFactorSupreme: Not At All. You Have Some Good Costumes.

HelloKitty!: thanks I made the clown outfit myself X3 it took me almost 4 months to do it too! So many sores… needles and my fingers do not mix. So you asked me my hobbies are… is it pathetic that I am passionate about my career and that I enjoy the holidays so much that one day my parents were like either you get rid of this stuff or start a business… I chose start a business.

TheXFactorSupreme: Not At All. This Is Your Business. Just Because They Can’t Appreciate It Doesn’t Make It Any Less Of A Business.

HelloKitty!: I know but everyone says I need hobbies outside of work. What about you? Do you have hobbies? Other then trying to make your brother do something?

“RAZZZ! HEY RAZZZ Slim says you wouldn’t dare grab us a pizza under 30 minutes!” Frisk teased from the living room. She was playing video games with Slim and was covering his eyes with one hand as she attempted to win at a versus game.

TheXFactorSupreme: *sigh* I’ll Be Back In A Moment. Brother And Sis Want Me To Get Them A Pizza.

HelloKitty!: Can’t they get their own food?

He pulled off his headset and smirked.

TheXFactorSupreme: They’re Streaming Right Now So No.

HelloKitty!: Streaming or they peeing X3 

TheXFactorSupreme: Pfff.... OMG... Streaming A Video. Here.

He shared the link to their stream before he headed off to grab the pizza.

HelloKitty!: No WAY your brother and sister is the StrikerX

He came back about 15 minutes later with a some of the pizza he’d gotten.

TheXFactorSupreme: Two Of The Three, But Yeah. The Team Includes Me, But I Only Stream Late Night Horror When I Do, Which Isn’t Often.

HelloKitty!: No way! That is so cool. 

TheXFactorSupreme: Yup. Of Course I have the pizza now... oh hey, the keyboard finally stopped acting up.

HelloKitty!: Congrats on that! What kind of pizza? I am starving and I really can’t afford much right now.

He felt a little bad.

TheXFactorSupreme: Pepperoni. 

HelloKitty!: Marry me! That is my favorite pizza EVER

TheXFactorSupreme: Think you could handle all this? That’s cute.

HelloKitty!: Oh snap the x factor coming in with a challenge!

TheXFactorSupreme: I have high standards.

HelloKitty!: Little man you ain’t seen nothing yet! 

TheXFactorSupreme: I’M NOT SHORT!

HelloKitty!: sent image

The image was her in a sexy witch outfit that dipped a little lower then usual with her finger in her mouth with a sultry smile.

He flushed, nearly choking on his pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Assumption Song is actually a real thing, here a link to the first version I ever heard/saw: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TywmpMQYojs


	3. Chapter 3

HelloKitty!: Okay big boy 

TheXFactorSupreme: Witch! 

HelloKitty!: Yes it was a costume 

TheXFactorSupreme: Though.... Why do you have your finger in your mouth?

HelloKitty!: Uhh… to look sexy. I took the picture for my ex.

TheXFactorSupreme: Huh... I don’t get it, but okay.

HelloKitty!: It is just a… never mind.

Chara flushed deeply and regretted sending the picture to this stranger of one of her steamier images.

TheXFactorSupreme: It’s a good costume nonetheless.

HelloKitty!: Thanks☺️ I should get going work comes earlier everyday.

TheXFactorSupreme: Understood. Goodnight.

HelloKitty!: Goodnight Xfactor

HelloKitty! Has Logged Out.

Chara went over to her bed and face planted.

He looked at the website, pondering. Well... why not?

Printing off the picture Razz decided to ask Slim what it could mean. He then headed over to where the two were taking a break.

“Hey Bro, Sis.”

“I win!! I just had to cheat to do it!” Frisk says with a smirk. Slim chuckles at that, he was a little flushed but he’d enjoyed the game.

“So what’s up bro?” 

“Someone Sent Me A Photo Of A Witch But Wouldn’t Tell Me Why They Had Their Finger In Their Mouth... What Does It Mean?” He showed them both the picture.

“They sent you WHAT? Ahhh… Slim…” Frisk was unsure where to even begin.

“oh boy...” Slim wasn’t sure either.

“They didn’t ask for nude photos. Did they?”

“No! That’s Disgusting! They Just Sent This Photo.”

“It means… It means they are hungry for food! Yes that is it… hungry! Seeing they are pointing to their mouth!” Frisk says trying to cover the true meaning up.

“Ahhh... Hmmm. Wonder Why Kitty Didn’t Just Tell Me That!” He shrugged then, accepting the answer and putting the photo away.

“Kitty? Is that her name?”

“Just The Username. Short For HelloKitty.”

“Oh dear… okay… ummm…”

“What? She Runs A Holiday Shop, Even Told Me The Name.”

“What is it called?”

“Every Holiday. It’s The One On The East Side Of Town.” 

“The one downtown?” Frisk glanced at Slim suggesting without words to possibly visit it tomorrow.

“No, On The East Side. Not Downtown.” Slim nods a little.

“Anyway, I Was Thinking Of Stopping By There Tomorrow Around Lunch.”

“Sounds g- why? You don’t want to make lunch?”

“She Said She Was Hungry When We Had The Pizza... And... Couldn’t Afford Much... I Felt... Guilty.” 

“Razz. You are so amazing but be careful. There are a lot of individuals that will take advantage of you.”

“I Was Just Going To Drop Off A Small Pizza, What Could That Hurt?” Frisk pressed her lips against the top of his skull.

“well, as long as it’s not a habit. no harm.”

“You are too sweet. I think if I met you first you would have been my mate instead.” Frisk teased with a wink.

“But Then You Wouldn’t Be My Sister And I Think I Prefer You As Such!” 

“Me too!” Frisk hugged him and rubbed his skull. He’d gotten so used to having her around... He’d begun to mimic a lot of her mannerisms, coming off sweeter than he had when they had originally met. She was rubbing off on him, not that he’d notice or ever admit to it.

“You are my jellybean!” Frisk teased.

“FRIIIIIIIISSSSKK!!” It was a game they’d been playing for months now.... 

“It is true… you are like a jellybean where you don’t know the flavor you are going to get and you… fit in a small package!” Frisk ran away at that point. He hated to be called small.

“FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!” 

  
  
  


The next day Chara went to work as usual. It wasn’t the biggest store but she was happy with it. Most days she would be happy to see 3-5 customers. Around holidays it picked up but being it was the week of Halloween and business was slow it made her worry. It was her peak season and it seemed she was losing to the mega store and to the online Gerson outlet store. Chara didn’t have the luxury to be lazy and put on the ballerina outfit and opened the shop.

“Just another day.”  Waiting for her, inside, on a counter, was a pizza box. The pizza was warm.

“Why… okay… is this even safe? How did this get here? Did I leave the door open?” Inside was a fresh pepperoni pizza.

“Pepperoni… pizza…” Chara wiped a tear out of her eye. A part of her was grateful just to have the pizza another part which was increasing quickly by the moment was the idea someone stalking her.

On the lid was a small note folded up.

She looked at the note and took it off as she took a bite of the pizza. She was willing to take the risk.

The note was simple:

Hope You Have A Good Day!

\- TXFS

Chara smiled and went onto the computer after she got everything booted up and everything started. He knew he’d said lunch, but he was too nervous to face her in person... so he’d gotten his brother to go along with him and deliver it as as morning meal. Breakfast as was important after all!

HelloKitty! has logged in.

HelloKitty!: I don’t know if I should be thanking you or be afraid of you. Being able to break into my store scares me… but the pizza was very nice ty for that.

TheXFactorSupreme: Didn’t mean to scare you. I just didn’t have time to deliver it in person today... 

HelloKitty!: I see that! You are a skeleton monster? And you smoke in retail stores?

Chara was looking at the security footage and sees Slim dropping off the pizza and look straight at the camera waving a finger and then flipping it off before disappearing.

TheXFactorSupreme: No... My Brother Smokes. I Do Not. I Had Him Deliver It Since I Could Not. I’m Trying To Get Him To Quit.

HelloKitty!: He is different for sure. He flipped off the camera.

TheXFactorSupreme: Ugh... so immature. Figures. Can’t be serious for more than five seconds if it doesn’t involve his mate.

HelloKitty!: Hehe… that was so good!!

Sent image

It was Chara taking a bite of the crust with the empty box nearby.

TheXFactorSupreme: I’m Glad You Enjoyed It! ^^

HelloKitty!: You really didn’t need to do that. I still appreciate it still thank you. Since business is slow… would you like to come to the shop? I can hook you up with a cool costume?

TheXFactorSupreme: Sure. I’m on the other side of town so it will take me a bit.

HelloKitty!: okay see you soon!!!

TheXFactorSupreme: See you soon!

TheXFactorSupreme has logged off.

“Okay Slim we don’t want Razz to know we are here!” Frisk says as they entered the store.

“yeah, i know.” He’d forgone smoking just so he wouldn’t stink up the place and give them away.

“Hi! Welcome! Look around and if you need any help just call! I am Chara by the way!”  He couldn’t remember the last time he was so excited to meet someone... or anyone really. Well, no matter! He was the Maleficent Sans! He could do anything! 

“Chara, isn’t Chara a bad thing you said Slim?” Frisk knew about the universes and looked at Chara with a look of confusion, then again she'd met at least one other Frisk, they called her Gamer.

“not necessarily. some are good, some not. this one seems kinda like the one i used to know. a passifrisk through and through.” He smirked a little.

“Pfff… “

“Oh you are the one breaking into my store earlier with the pizza! Thank you and don’t smoke in my store.”

“more like playing delivery boy, but yeah. okay.”

“Busted by the camera!” Frisk teased as Chara looked at the two. Slim shrugged and headed off to look at some stuff. He hadn’t been bothered really, what place didn’t have cameras nowadays that wasn’t a restroom or changing area?

“She seems nice. The place seems… quiet.”

“yeah.” He mutters. 

“Halloween is like two days. Why isn’t there others here?”

“dunno, could be cheaper stuff? hard to say. mom an’ pop stores like these don’t usually survive against most mega stores cuz they can’t keep up with prices and stuff.” He mutters.


	4. Chapter 4

“That is too bad. She seems so passionate about this too.” He just nods. It was quiet, but it didn’t stay that way as familiar humming was heard.

“Shit… did he follow us?” Frisk pulled Slim with her. 

“don’t think so.” He mutters.

“Welcome to my store if you need help finding anything let me know. I am Chara!”

“Hi! Well You Did Say To Stop By. Nice To Meet You In Person! I’m Sans! But Everyone Usually Calls Me Raspberry, or Razz for short.” He was dressed in a purple t-shirt and black jeans.

“Hi Sans! Thank you for the pizza. Your brother and I think his mate are here somewhere.” 

“That So? Should Have Guessed.” Chara made her way around the counter and hugged the purple skeleton. He was a little caught off guard by it, but he just went with it after a few seconds.

“Come on little man let's get you outfitted.” Chara teased taking his hand and dragging him to the costume aisle.

“I’m Not Little.” He huffed.

“Sure sure…” Chara offered him some high top boots that made him about 6 ½ foot tall. 

“Now you are not short.” He seemed pretty pleased and actually walked easily in the boots despite the height adjustment.

“Pfffttt… How does it feel to be tall and in charge?” Frisk smirked and took photos of the two.

“I’ve Always Been In Charge! But Being Taller Is Great! I Love The Weather Up Here!”

“You have to compare your height to your brother now.” Frisk mutters to Slim.

“Damn straight!” Chara laughs. _Now if only I can meet a boyfriend like you. Too bad guys like you are already mated it’s taken by someone… besides no one wants to deal with this mess. It is a failing business._

“Heh You Got A Lotta Neat Stuff!” He definitely had to buy the shoes... boots, whatever.

“Thanks. I try to have enough things for everyone.” Razz looked around, he found a lot of things that interested him. Though he didn’t know all of the holidays of which things he picked up and asked her about. One of such things had been a dreidel. He’d never seen one before and had asked her what it was and what it was for.

“That is for a Jewish holiday and it spins. It is religious and a game all in one. There is even a song made for it as well.” Frisk and Slim watched the two go through the whole store and Chara explained each item to him.

“Huh.” He picked up other items too from various other holidays, curious like a child. He seemed to have a genuine interest. Instead of getting annoyed or frustrated Chara was getting more and more excited as she explained everything with an enthusiasm that even tired Frisk and Slim out.

“she has way too much energy for me.” He mutters.

“I agree… I want to drink her expresso.” Frisk blinked and tried to keep her attention.

“pfff, well i think we can leave them here.”

“Yeah, I doubt there is anything going on. She was probably showing off her costumes. Razz won’t try anything funny and she wo- Oh my…” Razz picked up a mistletoe and following Chara’s instructions held it over his head. Chara kissed his cheek gently. Razz nearly dropped the thing, flustered. Slim chuckled.

“now that’s funny.” 

“T-that is our l-little guy… She is taking advantage of him. I think I should stop her.” Frisk was frustrated and was going out there and Slim caught her by the hand.

“she’s not taking advantage anymore than you, and it was just a friendly peck. relax.” He murmurs.

“B-but he is our little guy…” 

“he’s not a child frisk. but i know... we have to let him spread his wings a little. she’s not hurting him.” Once he was over the shock he gave her a kiss back on one cheek.

“B-but…” Frisk felt like a mother who was watching her son leave the nest.

“This Is Kind Of A Fun Tradition!”

“It is! It is one to show your fellow man or monsterkind you care.” Chara explained.

“What if she breaks his little soul?” Frisk asked with a slight whimper. She didn’t realize how much she invested into Razz. How close she really had become with him. It was a motherly kind of love that she didn’t expect and it took her by surprise.

“we can’t help that hun. we have to let him find out on his own.” 

“I... I know… but he is my… crap… Slim I think I want a baby.” It wasn’t that they hadn’t talked about it but it was still unexpected.

“It means we need to quit smoking though.”

“yeah... but it’ll be worth it.” He’d wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling against her; she was worth it.

“I can’t believe we are going to have a baby!” Frisk was smiling and she pressed her lips against his teeth.

“Are There Other Traditions Like This One?”

“Of course there is! You just like kissing me don’t you?” Chara teased.

“It appears your brother and sister are making out.” She pointed towards Frisk and Slim who were kinda getting a little heated with their kisses.

“They Do That A Lot.” He replies.

“But They- Yup, There They Go.”

“You have a weird family. My brother and sister never … done that.” 

“Heh, Well Like I Said She’s Not My Sister By Blood, Only Because She’s My Brother’s Mate. Um, You Humans Have A Different Term For It I Think.”

“Oh sister-in-law. I thought she was like your adopted sister.” 

“Nope.”

“They seem to love each other a lot.” Chara flushed from watching the scene. 

“Yeah, She Makes Him Happy.”

“I can see that. Wow, that has to be so uncomfortable there.” 

“Eh, I’m Used To It Now.”

“Since she is his mate. Do you have any nieces or nephews? How about you, do you have kids?” _Wow Chara… why don’t you just ask him if he is seeing someone?_

“No, No Kids And I Don’t Have A Mate.” He didn’t seem bothered.

“That is a shame. You are super fun to be around.” Chara smiled softly.

“I’m Sure It Will Happen When It’s Meant To. Until Then I’m Fine With How Things Are.”

“I think so. I was told you will meet 99 bad choices before you meet the right one.” 

“That’s A Lot. Why 99?”

“Probably because the right one would be 100 and usually 100 is associated with perfect. That is my theory anyways. Ahh… here we go. Here is a traditional monster tradition.” It was an echo paper flower.

“This is used to give to someone you really like as it is supposed to repeat what you feel in your soul by changing colors of the flower. It has a little card that lets you see what it means. It is basically a fancier version of the mood ring… Rumor has it that even if you plan to hand someone the flower it shows how you feel about them if you hold it thinking of them.” 

“Huh. Okay.” He hadn’t heard of that before.

“Miss, are you the owner of this shop?” A customer asks, grabbing the attention of Chara.

“Yes, sorry I will be right back Sans. Take your time and look at the items.” Chara followed the customer to see what they wanted from her. He looked at the flower. He felt, happy... He wondered if it was true or not... He glanced over towards Chara a moment before picking up the flower. The flower changed colors to pink. Pink? He put it down quickly and looked at the label stick to try and find what it meant. Pink meant crush. 

_Eh?_ _This is a weird thing, I mean... I like her but we’ve only just met! I can’t be feeling THAT... er... can I?_ He moved on from the flower. Looking at other things a few feet away.

“Thank you but I think I can find this cheaper on Amazon.” The customer said to Chara. It hurt her to the core and all she could do was smile softly. 

“Rude!” Sans huffed at the customer.

“Excuse me? I can choose what I want.” 

“How Would You Like It If Someone Came To YOUR Work And Told YOU They Could Go Elsewhere To YOUR Face? Honestly, No Manners!” He scowled.

“I think you are just being rude.”

“EXACTLY. It Is RUDE To Say That To An Owner.”

“Another reason not to shop here apparently your husband can’t keep his opinions to himself.” The customer huffed and walked out.

“HMPH AND NEITHER CAN YOU YOU UNGRATEFUL SWINE! NO WONDER THEY LEFT YOU!” He called after them in a huff.

“What? I don’t get… man…” Chara rubbed her head and watched them leave.

“The Nerve Of Some People. No Manners, No Class... Hmph.”

“What did you mean they left you Sans?” Chara asked as she sighed. 

“Hmm? Oh... The Customer Was Wearing A Wedding Band On The Wrong Hand. That Person Was Divorced.”

“Or cheating. Either way I guess it is a good thing they are gone maybe…” 

“Maybe Both, But It Doesn’t Matter. They Clearly Aren’t Fit To Be A Mate.”

“Thanks for sticking up for me Razz. Too bad my shop is on the downside. I could use someone like you around.” Chara smiled softly. 

“Really?” He kinda blurted it out before he could gather his thoughts.

“Uh, Well I Suppose It Would Be No Trouble To Help Out! That’s What Friends Do!”

“Are you sure? I won’t be able to pay you much.” 

“I Don’t Need To Be Paid! Friends Don’t Pay For Favors!”

“You are too sweet. I would feel I was taking advantage of you. At least let me pay for lunch or something. Please…” Chara’s face softened but when she looked at him there was some desperation in her eyes.

“Nonsense! If You Insist On Payment... We Can... Find Something During Break!”

“I ain’t that kind of girl!” Chara says shocked to hear him say it like that.


	5. Chapter 5

“What Are You Talking About?” He looked completely puzzled. There was no one in the store except the two but she still glanced around before getting close to him and whispering into his ear canal.

“Sex.” He flushed a deep shade of dark lavender.

“N-not What I MEAn’t.” He sort of squeaked, fumbling.

“Oh… I t-thought I mean usually that phrase is hooked together with that.” 

“I Was Raised To Be A Gentle Skeleton! I Would NEVER Resort To Such Lowly Frivolity With A Lady! Especially One I Hardly Know!”

“I am sorry I ever doubted you. Please forgive me.” 

“It’s Alright. I Supposed In This Day And Age Many Think Such Is A Common Thing. It’s Sad Seeing Even Monsters Be Tainted By Such Thinking.”

“I hope one day to meet someone like you to be my boyfriend.” He rubbed the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed and flattered.

“A gentle monster through and through. Come on it is time to close the shop. I should have enough money to buy something for tonight to eat.” 

“Of Course! Just Tell Me What Needs Doing!” He’d never worked at a shop before, he was eager to do something new. Chara smiled and began to show him the inner workings of the shop. It wasn’t complicated. Turn off lights and count the register. Sweeping and a bit of dusting. He was a quick study and helped her with the various tasks, making sure that everything was sparkling clean and ready for the next day by the time they were done. He was quick about his task of cleaning, but had a delicate touch enough to not break anything.

“Fuck…” Chara was at the register, and glanced how much she made that day. She was hoping for more but… it wasn’t the case.

“Tomorrow will be a better day.” She told herself and locked the register.

“Oh... I Almost Forgot. I Did Want To Buy Those Boots That I Was Playing With Earlier. I Can Actually Use Them!”

“You don’t need to do that. You can just have them.” Chara rubbed her eyes as her cheeks became red. She was clearly upset. 

“Hmmm, A Trade Instead Then?”

“A t-trade? F-for what?” 

“Well, Why Not Spend The Evening With Me And My Family As A Trade Off. Does That Sound Fair?” He didn’t like seeing her upset.

“Pfff… you do know usually a trade is something of equal worth right? Just hanging out with you is worth 20 more than those shoes. I… I would… like it. Yeah, it sounds more than fair to me.” 

“Great! Let’s Go Then!” He beamed.

“Are you sure that will be okay with everyone at home?” 

“Positive! They Are Always Saying I Need To Bring Friends Over More Often!” He headed for a jet black convertible.

“Holy shit… is this yours?” 

“Yup!” He clicked the key ring, the car unlocked. He then stepped in.

“Oh I am sorry I didn’t mean to swear.” Chara sat in the car feeling awkward.

“I Get That Reaction A Lot.” He waved it away. The driver’s seat had another seat in it so that he was comfortably elevated a bit to see.

“I see…” Chara glanced at him and flushed a little. _He is so cool!!!! Don’t let him know that._ Of course, being a little shorter than normal he used magic to drive, he was a very good, if a touch impatient, as a driver.

“Wow…” Chara couldn’t help but just kind of stared at him as he drove. The moment he glanced her way she looked forward and pretended that wasn’t the case at all. 

“What Kind Of Music Do You Like?” He asked as they headed out of the city to the current suburban location.

“I like rock and roll and techno. You?” 

“I’m More Into Techno Than Rock. I Also Tend To Like Dubstep.”

“You too? I love dubstep but others hate it.” 

“I Don’t Understand Why They Do. It’s The Best For Beats And Dancing!”

“I know. Although I can see why some don’t like it. There is no way you can dance with someone you like. I still like it but you can’t slow dance to it.” 

“So What? It’s Still Good! Besides, I Bet There IS One Someone Could Slow Dance To If They Just Looked Hard Enough!”

“Really? I dare you to find a song and if you find it I will slow dance with you.” Razz smirked.

“I Bet I Can.” Of course he knew just the monster who would know a perfect song. Question was, could he get a hold of him at this hour? He filed the question away for later. He’d shoot off the text after they got to the house. He pulled up to the mansion-like structure with a fence around it. His brother had put up the fence when they’d landed in this neighborhood. It opened and closed only to their magic and his brother’s mate’s of course. Chara took at the mansion and it was just awe inspiring. She couldn’t believe he lived in such an extravagant place.

“T-this is w-where you live?” 

“Yup!” He got out and went around to open the door for her.

“You didn’t need to- thank you.” Chara smiled and got out of the car. He just smiles and closes the door once she had moved from the car. He then went to the door and opened it, allowing her inside first.

“Thank you.” Chara went inside and looks around. He closed the door behind them, it wasn’t over lavishly furnished, instead having mostly just the essentials one would expect to find in any home, though there was a fire place. It was mostly quiet except for the chatter in the kitchen, apparently that’s where Slim and Frisk were currently. They were talking about recent events that they’d been notified about.

“i still say ink’s a virgin still.” Slim was saying when they got close. There was the scent of food in the air, which meant Frisk had been cooking.

“No doubt. Do you honestly think that Smartie would be able to convince him to have sex? It is like Razz. I don’t think it will happen.” 

“oh i’m sure she would, but only if she really wanted to. you couldn’t bully that one into anything.”

“I’m Home! And I Brought A Friend!” He announced cheerfully.

“Welcome! Hey we … should I tell him about our plans?” Frisk asked Slim.

“welcome home m’lord, and probably.”

“Plans?” 

“Slim… and I are planning to have a baby.” 

“About Time! I Thought You Were Going To Go Back And Forth On That For Another Year!” Slim flushed slightly.

“Hi… I am Chara sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt that moment.” 

“nah, it’s fine. nice to meet ya.”

“Hello pizza guy… Slim right? I know you introduced yourself earlier but… I have the WORST memory.” 

“dunno why you say that, you seem to remember just fine.”

“Good and you are F… F… Fiona?””

“Close it is the amazing…” Frisk smirked and says “supreme overlord.”

“That Isn’t Funny Frisk.” He scowls a little while Slim was laughing.

“Supreme overlord Frisk?” Chara asks with a smirk.

“Yes, I am all that and a bag of chips.” Frisk and Slim were laughing up a storm. Razz seemed only tolerably amused at the two.

“I like this one Razz. You got a good friend there.” Chara smiled softly and sat at the table.

“You have a really nice store. Are you going to do something special for Halloween? To get customers?” Frisk asked putting lasagna, salad, and bread sticks on the table.

“I am inviting that cute Prince Asriel to sign autographs. I hope that brings in the crowd.”

“Cute?” Frisk asked and looking over at Chara than over to Razz. Chara shrugged.

“Do you have a crush on Asriel?” 

“No, I just think he is cute. Is that a crime?” Chara asked.

“not really, at least not here.” Slim chuckles.

“thanks again for makin’ supper tonight.”

“No problem. I love cooking for the family.” 

“I Told You She Did.”

“yeah, so ya did.”

“I think this is pretty good.” Chara was already eating her meal. 

“Thank you. I appreciate the compliment.” They ate the meal and Chara helped Frisk cleaned off the table. Chara ate 3 plates full of lasagna.

“You didn’t need to help. You are the guest. Go ahead and hang out with your friend.” Chara felt that she should do something.

“Come On, I’ll Give You A Tour.” 

“Okay, thank you guys.”

“Keep the door open!” Frisk teased. 

“Oh Ha Ha.” Razz rolled his eye lights and took her through the house, showing her the different rooms before heading upstairs and showing her the bedrooms.

“Wow! Are these action figures of Five Nights At Freddy’s?” Chara picked up one and was examining them. 

“Mwhehe... Some Are.”

“What is with the evil laugh?” She gave him a look, confused about why he laughed like that.

“Evil? I Always Thought It Was Triumphant... I Guess I Never Thought Too Hard On It.” He seemed a bit confused himself.

“I mean it is very triumphant WAHAHAHAHA!” Chara didn’t want him to feel bad and she crossed her arms as she laughed. He smiled.

“Anyway, They’re Great For Battle Strategy Practice!” 

“It sounds like it is. Are you part of an army and why would you plan battles? Are you some sort of general?” Chara looked at him confused.

“Oh for gaming right?” 


	6. Chapter 6

“Not Quite. Once Upon A Time I Was Second Lt. Of The Royal Guard.” 

“You are full of surprises.” 

“Yes, I Get That A Lot.” 

“Yet, you still haven’t a dubstep song to slow dance too.” Chara smirked. 

“Not Yet.” He checked his phone, he’d shot off the text when she’d been distracted by the figures.

“Uh-huh… I am sure you will totally fail to find one.” Chara sat at his computer and started to snoop through his computer by clicking on the internet explorer. 

“You have an amazing computer! I am so jealous.” He chuckles then smirks.

RazzleD: thanks man.

Foxtrot: np good luck.

He moves over to the computer and takes over the mouse a moment. He adjusts the volume on the computer’s speakers to a higher level.

“No way… “ 

“Yup. Just Need To Open This Here...” He went to his email and opened it up and clicked a link that was in the email itself : [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjwHO1b_tbE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjwHO1b_tbE)

“You did it. I am a woman of my word.” He smiles and steps back from the computer, holding out one hand, the other tucked a bit behind his back. She took his hand and moved over to him. Chara wasn’t much of a dancer and this was a first. He drew her close, setting his other hand lightly at her waist, guiding her into the dance. Chara flushed deeply as she let him lead her. She was completely speechless as she just danced with ease. He gently twirled her then brought her back, not missing a beat in the song as they danced across the open space in the room. It was so romantic and she didn’t know how to feel but her warm cheeks and pounding chest was saying something that she was 98% sure he didn’t feel. His gaze didn’t leave hers the entire time as they swayed.

“Uhh… d-dance...o-often?” Chara felt like her mouth was as dry as a desert.

“No, But I Know Someone Who Does.”

“Classes?” 

“A Friend Of My Brother’s. He Was A Professional Performer In His Youth.”

“M-must be n-nice.” Chara tried not making so much eye contact as she felt if she did she might get lost in his eye lights. He shrugged a little.

“I Rarely Have Contact With Him Or The Others Since We Don’t Have Much In Common.” He still kept time, even with the small movement.

“I learned that even if you are separated that there is an invisible string that connects us. As long as we think of them it still shows we care. I g-guess that is u-useless advice…” He was quiet a moment before he spoke, softer than normal.

“There Was A Time I Thought So... But Things Changed. The World I Knew... Is Not My World Anymore.” 

“Then make it your world. Even Rome was conquered and even if you don’t do something. Someone will make that move for you… like this.” Chara found her nerve and dipped Razz back. She moved forward with him. Her face was quite close to his face before helping him up again. He blinked in surprise before chuckling a little, quietly. 

“Lose Your Nerve?” He asks, swaying now, his arms looped gently around her waist, holding her close.

“If You Are Going To Make A Move, You Might As Well Put Your All Into It.” He didn’t dip her like she had him, but he closed the distance for a butterfly kiss. Her face was deep burgundy color as shock overcame her. 

“I-I g-gotta go…” Chara made her way out of the room and down the stairs and out of the house. Her heart was beating so fast and she wanted to kiss him again but … she barely knew him and he was so innocent. Well, that hadn’t gone as expected. He shut off the music. _Should have known not to listen to his advice...._ He grumbled to himself.

“Why did Chara run off? Does she know how to get back from here?” Their house wasn’t in the city per say but it was close to the city. It was dark however and she would have to walk a fairly good distance to get home. Frisk came upstairs to check on Razz.

“Are you okay? What happened? Want to tell me? I promise I won’t laugh or tease you.” 

“I’m Fine.” He replied and shot off a text to Foxtrot.

RazzleD: It Was A Bust.

He snapped his phone shut.

“You… you sure?” Frisk felt hurt by how he said it. 

“I Just... Don’t Want To Talk About It.”

“Alright, I am sorry that your friendship is over. I thought she was nice. If you need to talk… I will be right next door okay? Your big sis is always here for you.” She opened her arms to him if he wanted a hug. He sighed and hugged her, but said nothing. Frisk left a moment later to go talk to Slim.

“Slim…” 

“he okay?” He looked concerned.

“No, and I don’t know what happened. Chara is out there running around and Razz won’t tell me what is wrong.” 

“i’ll see if i can talk to him. i trust ya to try and find her, maybe you can have better luck. she couldn’t have gone too far as dark as it is.”

“I will try.” Frisk says.

“If there are any problems I will just twist the ring you gave me. Right?” 

“yeah. i’ll come asap.”

“Good luck.” Frisk kissed him briefly before heading towards the door.

“you too hun.” He headed upstairs.

  
  
  


Like Slim predicted she wasn’t too far down for Frisk to catch up in her SUV.

“Can I give you a lift?” Frisk offered after she rolled down the window.

“I am surprised you would want to do that… I-I… yeah…” Chara opened the door and hopped in.

“Are you okay?” Frisk asked as she took it out of park and started down the road again. 

“I am as okay as I will be. I just screwed up, just like everything in my life.” 

“Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself. You seem passionate of your work and if this fails there is always other venues to go. Have you tried to sell online?” 

“No. I don’t plan on starting either.” Chara hated the internet for stealing away all her business away and forcing her hand into something she is unfamiliar with. 

“Oh… so…”

“Razz kissed me and … I liked it.” Frisk had pulled the SUV over and put it in park before giving Chara a curious look.

“Then why is it that Razz and you are both upset?” 

“It is because I am a failure and he is a good guy. He shouldn’t have to get strapped to … What are you doing Frisk?” Frisk took it out of park and did a u-turn heading home again.

“There are a lot of mistakes you will make. Razz is not one of them. He likes you and you like him. The expression on his face when you left tore me to the soul. I won’t force you inside but I want to give you the chance to go back to him and talk to him face to face.”

“Do y-you really think h-he likes me?” 

“He tolerates a lot of things from us but with you he couldn’t care less about his rules. That alone is amazing. I know it is scary and thrilling at the same time but these boys won’t ever hurt you.” Chara was silent for the rest of the ride until they arrive at the house again.

  
  


Meanwhile...

Slim knocked on the door. There was no answer.

“bro?” 

“What?” 

“can we talk?” Razz sighed and let him in and then sat on the bed. Slim sat next to him. Neither said anything for a moment before Slim pulled out a cigarette. He lit it, took a drag then offered it to Razz who took it and sighed, taking a drag before passing it back.

“so, what happened?” He asked after a moment, letting out a stream of smoke after a second drag. Passing it back. Razz took a short drag and handed it back, answering after he let out the smoke in more of a sigh then anything.

“I Had That Dancer Find Me A Song Because She Said She’d Dance With Me If I Could Find It... It Was Going Well... I Thought. She Almost Kissed Me But When She Backed Down... I Took The Initiative. That’s When She Ran Off.”

“i see.” He handed the thing back and taking another drag, Razz snuffed out the stub in his palm, almost crushing it afterwards. He dumped the thing into the trash bin nearby then took out some mints, offering one to his brother. Slim took the mint and popped it into his mouth. Razz did the same then flopped onto the bed with a sigh. 

“well, i wish i knew what to tell ya.” 

“I’m Just Going To Sleep It Off.” 

“goodnight then.” He headed out of the room while Razz curled himself up under the covers. Slim headed downstairs. _well fuck... i did have some hope for her._ Frisk met up with Slim in the kitchen area.

“hey, did you find her?”

“Yeah she is going upstairs as we speak. I didn’t force her. I just brought her back.” 

“i know. you don’t really have the heart for that kinda thing. despite what you endured.”

“She felt that she didn’t deserve him. Sound familiar?” Frisk smiled softly. 

“heh... yeah. very.”

“I think she thought she took advantage of his feelings.” 

“wonder how she came to that conclusion.” 

“Razz is so innocent. I can see how.” 

“you mean he acts innocent.” Slim chuckled a little.

“Yes, yes… she has no idea.” 

“he fools so many with that.”

“Hopefully, it goes better this time around. He scared me. I mean he was acting like he used to… just for a moment.” 

“it is that bad...”


	7. Chapter 7

Chara made her way up the stairs and knocked on the door softly. She glanced over to Slim who was in the other doorway; he’d gone to his room to grab something. He seemed mildly upset with her. She didn’t blame him. She deserved every glare she got. 

“Uh… it’s me. HelloKitty… I was wondering if there was an amazing skeleton in there who would listen to me inside.”  _ I screwed up. I fucked up so bad. _

“Please Razz open up.” She waited for any kind of reply.

“he might not be awake.” He murmurs.

“WAKE UP YOU LITTLE GUY!” Chara yelled at the door. Slim winced at the volume. Well, if his brother had been asleep... he was probably awake now... 

“fuckin’ hell kiddo. trying to wake the neighborhood?”

“Sorry… will you tell Razz I am sorry. I-I didn’t mean to fuck up so bad.” He wiggled a finger in one ear canal.

“go talk to him.” 

“How he won’t let me in? It isn’t like you can get in there.” Slim rolled his eye lights and opened the door, it wasn’t locked.

“...” A deep flush of embarrassment crossed Chara’s face.

“my bro isn’t like me, he doesn’t usually lock his door.” He mutters then heads back to his room.

“Sor-” Chara sighed and walked into the room, she closed the door behind her and moved in the darkness trying to figure out where she was going. Thank goodness it was clean in there or it could have been a disaster as she made her way to the bed. In the darkness two pinpricks of light were watching.

“Razz? Raspberry? I… I wanted to say I am sorry. I a-actually liked the kiss a lot. I l-like you a lot. I j-just didn’t w-want to ruin you like I r-ruin everything else in my l-life. Am I e-even close?” She stumbled a little bit and felt the side of the bed. Two hands gently steadied her.

“Close Enough.” The dim moonlight didn’t really reach the bed itself. 

“R-razz? I am so sorry. Please give me another shot. I really do like you a lot. Here.” She took his hands and pressed them against her chest to let him feel how fast her heart was pounding.  He flushed in the darkness, shifting a little to put his hands on her waist and pull her onto the bed into his lap.

“D-did you j-just sat me on your l-lap?” Chara flushed a little bit. 

“I Like You. I Like Having You Close.” He replies quietly, his arms gently wrapped around her.

“I like you. You make me happy. When we were together at the shop… fuck… I can’t tell you the last time I enjoyed it as much as I did with you.” Chara felt her way up to his face. It skimmed his ribs and his shoulder and neck before caressing his cheeks. He felt his cheeks heat. His eye lights were bright in the darkness.

“There you are…” Chara met his eye lights before pressing her lips against his cheek trying to find his teeth. 

“I-I t-think I missed…” 

“You Can’t See In Darkness Like I Can.” He says, drawing her in for a light kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him lovingly. She wasn’t going to make the same mistake again of leaving him.

“That dance… and you… was so damn romantic. It caught me off guard that you could even like me.” 

“Honestly, I Was Surprised It Went So Well... I Didn’t Really Believe What My Acquaintance Told Me.”

“He had some good advice but to be honest, you don’t need to do anything fancy. You being you was already got me flushing already.” 

“Heh... Well, He Wasn’t The One Who Did Much More Than Help Me Find The Song. I Learned To Dance On My Own Years Ago... But Where He Comes From... Dance Is Everything And He Told Me Once That Sometimes Souls That Are Close Can Sync In Dance.” 

“I t-think that is t-true.” She flushed as she pressed her forehead against his. 

“I Knew It Was True For Him, He Lives To Dance... Sort Of, But I Didn’t Think It Would Apply To Me As Well.”

“Did it work for you?”

“I Believe So... I Am Very Much Out Of Practice... But It Went Smoothly.”

“I am sorry I ran out on you. I really was just scared, not of you, but of me ruining everything innocent that is you.” 

“And What Makes You Think I Am?” The fingers of one hand lightly traced her jaw.

“B-because you d-don’t know some t-terms and you d-don’t like swearing and …” She felt her breath hitch as she felt his hand trace her jaw.

“I Don’t Like Cursing Because It Is Heard Far Too Much In The World. I Might Not Know Everything, But I Am Not Completely Innocent.”

“R-really now I h-have a hard time b-believing you would l-look at porn or h-had partners.”  His fingers trailed lightly down her throat.

“And Would It Matter If I Had Or Had Not?”

“N-no… N-not really…” She was trembling at his touch. Chara didn’t know what to do.

“I am t-trying to... f-figure out w-what is y-your t-thought process is?”

“What Do You Want To Know?”

“You s-said you are n-not innocent but from w-what I saw today… What do y-you know?” 

“I Know A Few Things About The Opposite Sex Thanks To A ‘Cousin’ Of Sorts Who Spends Most His Time In Heat. I Did Him A Few Favors, So In Turn He Told Me Some Things.” 

“W-what kind of favors? W-what things?” 

“Business Related Favors, Filling In For Him Sometimes At A Job Or Two He Has. As For The Other... That’d Be Telling.” He jokes lightly.

“I s-see.” Chara flushed deeply. She was hoping he couldn’t see her face at that moment. She had not been with anyone like this before and this was so intense. It was like being caught in the spider’s web. 

“I d-don’t know… if having s-sex on the f-first night would be w-wise.” 

“I Wasn’t Planning On It.”

“T-this is r-really intense…” Chara traced his skull with her hand.

“Relax.” He murmurs softly, his hand trailing along her shoulder gently. She did as he told her and relaxed a little bit and pressed her head against his shoulder. Her breathing was shallow but it was calmer.

“There, Isn’t That Better?” He murmurs, lightly trailing his fingers along her back.

“Yeah, it is. I thought you were going to grab my boobs or something. I guess that is silly thought right?”

“I Think I Want To Know You Better Before Any Such Thing.”

“W-we can do a s-sleepover… without you know. I mean if you are able to keep your hands off my eep…” She felt him touch her butt. He chuckled a little.

“That Was Cute. So Worth It.” She smacked his arm lightly as moved off his lap and tried to slip under the covers.  He just laughed in response, shifted to wrap her in the covers and settle down on the bed with her, one arm wrapped lightly around her waist.

“You are slightly possessive aren’t you?”

“Not Slightly.”

“Okay then…” Chara was unsure if it meant what she thought it meant but she was exhausted.

“Skeletons Tend To Be Pretty Possessive Of Mates By Instinct.” He murmurs around a yawn.

“B-but you k-know we are not m-mates right?”

“I Do... And It’s Not As Bad As Like Canines.”

“What? How bad is it for them?” He distracted her off the subject.

“Mmmm. Sometimes They Take It Too Far By Dictating Who Their Mates Can Be Friends With. Skeletons Aren’t That Bad... Just Possessive Enough To Want To Fight Off Anyone Else Who Might Get Too Close To A Mate Or Potential One With... Intentions.”

“Intentions?” Chara felt like she was the innocent one here now.

“Intent To Try And Take Them Away... Intentions To Mate Or Actions That Lead To.”

“Have you had these feelings before? For anyone?” 

“No. I’ve Known Others Who Have.” Chara sighed in relief. She wondered if he felt that way about her and was debating on asking him but she was kind of afraid of what answer she might get.

“We s-should get some s-sleep. Tomorrow will be a long d-day.” He nuzzled a little into her and drifted off. Even though she didn’t really know him it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep and awake later on with Slim glaring at her.

“geeze, you sleep later than even i do.” He was still a little huffy about the other night, but not as much. His brother was already downstairs and about the day.

“I didn’t do anything. See I am wearing all my clothes.” Chara got up and show that she was clothed. He shook his head and chuckled.

“you honestly think that’s my concern?”

“I d-don’t know to be h-honest.”

“i know my bro pretty well.”

“W-what is y-your concern? That I will screw up again? T-that I will be w-worse?” Chara seemed genuinely scared.

“i don’t think you have it in you to be worse. not from what i can see. but you’re pretty flighty, that’s a concern.”

“I just can’t understand what he feels. Is it lust or does he really care. I am saving myself and I don’t want to ruin my one time on…”

“we aren’t those kind of monsters. i raised him better than that. if it does happen then you can be sure he’s willing to take responsibility for ya.”

“I don’t want that burden on him. I just want someone who loves me for me.”

“ya sound just like frisk.”

“I do?” Chara felt a little relief.

“when she and i met... she had less than you do.” He leaned against the door frame, a bit of a frown on his face.

“she lived in a closet. literally.”

“Why? Harry Potter fanatic?”


	8. Chapter 8

“no. her sister, another chara... hated her guts and she couldn’t manage to find a job. she was living in the closet of a close friend while the princess had her own room and treated her like crap. i ain’t exactly prince charming but it was pretty close to a real life cinderella story as you can get without the servitude.”

“She does seem really happy with you. She said you guys treat her well.” He nods.

“in older times... we knew some hardships, but we know how to properly treat others. i wasn’t sure at the time what she saw in me. let’s be honest, most people look at skeleton monsters and wanna run for the hills. only those like double s seem to be the exception.”

“I can see why, death… and the fact skeletons is kinda weird but that is why I like you and your brother. You two are weird in a good way.” He laughed a little, seeming to relax.

“weird in a good way huh? haven’t heard that in a while.”

“I will show you something that will freak your mind!” Chara took Slims’ hand and closing her eyes a third eye magically appears on her forehead and from that images of possible realities are shown to him. They were distant images of the future and then it stopped and began going to the past showing past events. It continued to go back and forth. The eye would switch colors briefly between all the colors of the soul and go into reverse like it was on pendulum going back and forth.

“I can only do this when I am holding someone else’s hand and I am concentrating.” It seemed that was true as the images seemed to be breaking apart or were getting scrambled a bit.

“But that is the extent I can do I think. I never tried at least anything..”

“... wow.”

“Yeah, do you think you are the freak now? At least if I accidentally do it in the shop I can say it is a magic trick or a weird costume prop… it sometimes just happens and it kinda sucks. Anything good?” Her eyes went back to normal as she sat on the bed and rubbed them.

“It doesn’t matter if it is not my business. Not like anyone else can see it anyway beyond the one I am touching.”

“maybe it’s for the best... i am not sure if you’re ready for the truth yet...”

“The truth? Is it that bad? It is horrible enough that I can’t even really see it but those who can… they tell me it is like a horrific dream. I don’t know what it is or what it means. I just know I am a freak and I don’t want to be the reason your brother gets hurt.”

“you probably won’t be, the future looked bright though.” 

“Future? Is that what it does shows the future? Most never tell me what they see. To be honest I am scared to know what they see. I been told my eyes changed color so...” Chara shrugged as she crossed her arms.

“This is something I need to tell Razz eventually. Two of my exs saw the visions and well you saw how long they stayed around afterwards.” 

“that’s a shame, but don’t worry. we’ve seen things, the future doesn’t scare us.”

“It.. is? Really? Between you and me … I think Razz is more experienced than I am.” 

“in some ways, but not in the way you might think. he’s not innocent entirely, but in other ways he still is.” He smiled a little.

“I guess I really shouldn’t be telling you all this. You probably think I am kind of strange.” 

“nah. i think you’ll fit in just fine.” 

“The last question is… he mentioned something about how possessive skeletons are around mates and potential. Is there anything special I need to do now?” 

“heh, he’s not wrong about that, but no. the best thing ya can do is be patient and have faith.”

“Alright. I will. I … I’m kind of excited to date him but you scare the shit out of me.” Chara admits.

“sorry. old habits die hard, even if he’s the older one. heh, you should ask frisk sometime about the welcome she got.”

“I can appreciate that you both look out for each other. I swear I won’t hurt him like that again, at least not intentionally.” 

“so i saw, i trust it to an extent. as someone once told me, the future is never set in stone, but seeing it, sometimes you just have to have faith that what you have seen is going to happen.”

“The future you saw… did you see if you had any children? I know you and Frisk are trying.” 

“there were a lotta baby bones runnin’ around there... so i’m hopeful, but not just for me.”

“Oh my… wait what?” Before he could clarify Razz walks into the room.

“Brother! What Is The Hold Up Here?” 

“just havin’ a friendly chat, guess i got carried away.”

“M-maybe later y-you okay… nothing is going on. I was just getting up.” Slim nods.

“I Thought She Sent You Upstairs To See If She Was Awake Not To Bore Her!” 

“eh, i never take the stairs you know that. don’t trust ‘em.”

“Papyrus.”

“they’re always-” 

“Don’t.”

“Staring at you!” Chara completed before Slim could and smirked.

“pff... up to something.” 

“UGH! Brother! Really!”

“Darn I really thought it would be staring … stairs… dang…” 

“we should get going before they bring us down.” 

“PAPYRUS!” Slim smirked.

“Yeah, we do need to get to work. Two more days till Halloween and I am hoping Prince Asriel will bring in a crowd.” 

“i’m sure he will, er... which one did you invite?”

“Which one? What do you mean?” Chara asked wondering what he meant.

“eh, i happen to know a few by that name so i’m a little confused.”

“I haven’t talked to Prince Asriel for almost a year but he signed papers that he would show up. I heard he was a little pervy but he is okay I guess.” Slim and Razz exchanged a look.

“What?.... What is going on? Is there a political scandal. I don’t watch the news because I don’t need more drama in my life.” 

“then you wouldn’t have heard.”

“Haven’t heard what?” 

“That He Got Himself Dusted.”

“W-what? Oh my Asgore…” Chara sat on the bed just in shock.

“he tried to kill his father and unborn children.” 

“I thought this is my ticket to saving my business. It cost me a ton of g to get him to do this.” Chara’s face was drained of all color. 

“i imagine so. don’t worry though, it’ll work out. i know a few friends who might be willing to help. least i could do anyway.”

“It isn’t y-your fault… I need to go to the shop. I need to take the advertising down. No wonder everyone is giving me such looks.” 

“hold off on that for a moment.”

“Alright… I still need to go.” 

“i’ll have my bro keep you updated.” He went to his room to fetch his phone.

“I think I am going to throw up.” Chara moved to leave. 

“It Will Be Okay.” He tried to reassure her, but he felt a little bad she had to find out this way.

“I bet the store on this to go well. I planned everything on this event. Not only are the people probably think I am making fun of Asriel’s death by doing it on Halloween. They probably think I am a jerk as well.” 

“Nah, They Don’t Likely Think That.”

“You t-think so?” Chara climbed into his car and just wish that she could see her future for once.

“I Know So.” He replied as he took her to the shop. They began to open up the place and Chara knew she was originally going to decorate the haunted house area but… with the news didn’t have the energy to do it. She felt it was all just a waste. Razz knew she felt bad and after things were opened he went to find some of the decorations to see what he could do to help. He spent the day at the shop helping out. Chara usually did a count of the register but she didn’t bother as she felt hopeless. 

Razz’s phone went off. Chara just turned off the lights and walked out the door without locking it. 

“Hello? You’ve Reached The Phone of M.S.” 

“Darling, I heard you are in need of a show stopper.” 

“To Whom Am I Speaking?” 

“I am not from your universe but… I am the one and only Mettaton! I know in this reality Napsta made a name for himself.” 

“You Must Be From Classic’s.” 

“Indeed. Your brother had to throw away his cigs in front of Classic. He said he do it for you. I love a good brotherly story so I can’t help but come your way.” 

“Thing Is... Friend Of Mine Needs Some Help. She Booked The Deceased Prince To Come And Needs A Way To Showcase The Store. It Has Everything Holiday, Which Is Its Name Actually. A Nice Store That Doesn’t Rely On The Internet To Sell.”

“Fear not. They don’t call me the diva of all monsters for nothing. I will be there two snaps.” 

“Great! I’m Hoping Others Will Be Able To Help Too... And Crap, There Went The Owner...”  Razz put up an “out to lunch” sign and locked the door behind him before hurrying out.

“I heard a Lust was showing up? I don’t know-” Mettaton realized he was talking to himself and sighs with a shrug.

“Text Me The Details.” He says before hanging up.  Chara was nearby. She was just sitting on the bench under the tree by her store. 

“Hey.” He says when he found her on the bench.

“It is stupid to have a business isn’t it? Long hours, no gratitude, no sick days, and your pay… it sucks. Especially if you have an owner that doesn’t even realize the person she invited wasn’t even alive anymore.” Chara rubbed her eyes, clearly from her crying by the tear stains down her cheek.

“Hey, It’s Not Your Fault What Happened.” He put his arms around her gently.

“It’ll Be Okay.”

“Everyone keeps saying that but it is my fault. If I watched the news I could have planned better. If I did better at business maybe my store would be better. All of this is… is my fault.” 


	9. Chapter 9

“You Can’t Plan For Everything And There’s Nothing Wrong With The Way You Run The Store.”

“I can’t keep customers. They constantly tell me that it is a stupid idea and if they do find things they tell me they can find it cheaper.”

“You Just Need Better Customers.”

“Pffttt… okay how do I do that?” 

“Well, You Need To Talk To Classic About That... He’s The Business Monster Of Us.”

“Classic? Who is that?” 

“Someone I Know Who Happens To Be A Rather Successful Monster In Terms Of Business.”

“Okay, I guess. That is not a lot to go on but sure…” 

“Well, It’s Easier If Ya Just Kinda Meet The Guy... Speaking Of, Apparently Mettaton Is Coming.”

“Who is Mettaton?” 

“The Diva Of Monsters. Huge Star, Been In Several Movies.”

“Never heard of him. Is that bad?” 

“I’m Not Big On Him Myself. You Don’t Have To Know Who He Is Though, The Public Does.”

“Alright I got nothing to l-“ A giant glitter bomb went off as Mettaton made his entrance with Classic.

“That *cough* Must Be Him.... Oh! Hey Classic!” 

“hey razz.” 

“Hi… Sans? Is he your twin?” 

“heh, not quite. it’s a long story.”

“I told you darling I always am a blast… like that Sans?” Chara gave Mettaton a weird look but nothing else.

“yeah, ok, i am not sure you should always take that literally metta. anyway, slim talked to me and the others about what happened. wanted to know if we could help.”

“It is a failing business. I appreciate you guys coming-“ Mettaton put his finger against her lips.

“Shush darling. Mettaton is here!”

“metta, what have we told you about interrupting others?”

“Not to do it around you?” 

“not to period.”

“You heard the monster speak.”

“I uh… just think it is a waste of time on your part.” Chara had given up in her head.

“let’s take a look first before deciding that. i’ve faced worst challenges.” 

“I was doing the same thing but more dramatic. It is called theatrics Classic. You know I love it.”

“Save The Theatrics For The Public On Halloween Won’t Ya?” 

“i agree with razz on this one.” 

“Come here darling… poor thing so sad.” Mettaton picked up Chara and carried her to the store. She didn’t like that one bit as she tried to get out of his grip.

“Is He Always Like This?” Razz asks in a hushed tone as he heads back to the store.

“yup.” Razz moved ahead to unlock the shop so they could get in.  Mettaton and Chara soon disappeared in the costume area and yelling and screaming commenced with Chara coming out in a pretty pink party dress on with high heels and tiara with a scowl that looked it could kill.

“Ummmm...”

“metta!”

“She NEEDED THIS!” He came out in a purple dress.

“Not In Pink!!!” He facepalms. 

“Why not? Pink is perfect.” Chara scowled even more.

“Only For You! I Prefer.... Um... Other Colors!”

“heh, why don’t you come with me a minute kiddo?”

“i think she looks perfect.” Came a sultry voice.

“Oh Lust! Welcome darling.”

“Not You Too...” Razz groans at the other, who had pink stitching on baby blue.

“W-who are you?” Lust made his way over with his fluffy scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

“Hey! Hands Off!”

“no mark no harm…” Razz pushed him away with a scowl.

“Don’t Push Your Luck.”

“oh i like this version of you razz. i think we can have a party.”  Razz growls while Classic takes Chara’s hand and tugs her back into the shop. He helps her into something NOT pink and fluffy, that is more akin to a nice casual business attire.

“What is going on? Did I step into the twilight zone? The event is in two days.”

“you can ask your boyfriend to explain later. for now, let’s discuss what we need to do for the business, since you are the owner.”

“I don’t know.” Chara begins to explain to Classic about the decline of sales and how she tries to compete against the internet and rude customers and that the store barely breaks even.

“i see, i think maybe you need to change your target clientele.”

“I don’t know who that be since I market it to everyone.”

“and that’s part of the problem. you’re a specialty store. you’ve got things i haven’t seen in most retail stores and your biggest thing is picking who you need to sell to. not to mention advertisement. you don’t have to use the internet to advertise, but there’s other venues that work just as well, newspapers, magazines, flyers. heck, even merchandise can sell a business.”

“I am pretty sure I screwed myself with my flyers saying to come here to get an autograph by the late Prince Asriel.”

“that’s not as big of an issue as you might think.”

“Okay… so now what?”

“well, you get the store prepped for the event. my pals and i should have the rest covered.”

“I don’t have much g. I can do you a favor.”

“maybe, but don’t go telling everyone that. let that one sit, and don’t tell lust... he isn’t called that for nothing.”

“Did Slim tell you about me?” She was curious if he told about her powers or not.

“yeah he did, and i trust his judgement as much as my own.”

“I can’t see my own fortune skills apparently. Thanks for the advice I should probably get back to work.”

“you probably should talk to metta too, see what ideas he has. he already knows who’s coming.”

“He is… Extravagant.” 

“yeah, the robot stars all are. to an extent.”

“Good grief but I am grateful for the help but I think tonight I am getting drunk and avoid Lust.”

“good idea.”

“bad idea!” Lust says coming into the room. A couple seconds later he was roped by his own scarf.

“someone needs a span-“

“I’m Not Done With You Yet!” He was yanked out the door.

“rough love!” Classic sighs.

“don’t ask.”

“I don’t want to know. I am just so tired.”

“he’s good for advice, but the biggest flirt of us all... he’s only half serious most of the time.”

“So half of the advice is bad advice.”

“depends on the kind of advice. mostly though he’s good as his word in terms of giving good advice and he’s had it rough. even if he doesn’t act like it.”

“OH RAZZ HIT ME HARDER!”

“Oh Cut That Out! I’m Trying To Talk Seriously!”

“case in point...” He shrugs.

“I see so I will go out there and either …. A he is screwing everyone or B is doing good.” 

“most likely c... doing something good but making it seem like he’s screwing everyone.”

“Do I dare go out there?”

“heh, it should be fine. he doesn’t actually screw anyone in public.”

“That is good.” Chara opened the door to see a blow up doll and closed the door again. There was a popping noise...

“welp. sounds like he lost that one.”

“that was my best friend you popped.”

“You Say That About All Of Them! Stop Bringing Them Into Public!” 

“you don’t have to deal with the same problem i have. i need to see naked beings all the time.”

“No, But Have Some Decency! You Don’t Need That! Stop Making Up Stories!”

“i try… “ Lust’s eye lights disappeared.  Razz sighs and drags him to the side of the building to finish having their conversation without making a further scene...

“Not What I Wanted To See When I Got Here... Seems Lust Beat Me Here.” A younger sounding voice pipes up.

“ugh, yeah... looks like it bro.” 

“Razz? Did you change outfits?” Chara asked.


	10. Chapter 10

“Huh?” 

“chara, this is blue and his brother stretch.”

“yo.”

“H-hi I am seeing d-double…” Chara blinked and felt her legs get wobbly.

“Heh, This Is My Mate! She Wanted To Come Help!” Classic grabbed Chara so she wouldn’t fall over.

“Hi I am-“ Good thing he did as she was out like a light.

“i think maybe you shoulda sat this one out chicky.” 

“But I wanted to see how the other half lived.” 

“why don’t you tour the shop?” She nodded and made her way through the store to look at various things. Razz walked around the building and noticed she was out.

“What Happened?”

“chicky showed up.”

“Oh For Toriel’s Sake!” 

“Not MY FAULT!” Chicky yelled.

“Not Saying It Is!” Razz calls back.

“You ARE RIGHT BLUE RAZZ IS A MORE JERK VERSION OF YOU!” Razz facepalms.

“Honestly... Anyway, Who Else Is Showing Up?”

“strippers, prostitutes and…” Lust began the list of those he invited.

“I Swear To Toriel If They DO Lust I Will Jar You Myself.” Razz growls.

“don’t worry razz, for now this is the only party here. foxtrot and his crew are busy talkin’ with the royals to set things up to try and cover for the advertisement and getting word around to monsters about the store and a few other things.”

“you might think me a sexy stud but i did put the word out to come here to those in the costume industry and those halloween handsome buffs.”

“Fair. I Guess. What’s Everyone Doing Then?”

“i think metta planned an interview for tomorrow. the swaps are showcasing the place to see what they can come up with.”

“you baby…” Lust rubbed up against Razz from behind. Razz grabbed Lust from behind a suplexed him into the ground.

“Touch Me Again Like That And You Will Be Missing Vital Things.”

“Razz?” Chara was rubbing her head waking up to the commotion.

“hey, look who’s up.”

“Razz you look like this Classic-... Oh it is all real.” Lust came out of the costume area with leather slut costume on.

“I’ll Explain Later. And You Better Pay For That.” The last part was aimed at Lust.

“gladly will deposit myself into being her sex slave.”

“If She Wanted That She’d Have Called You First. So Either Get Out Of That Or Pay The G.”

“here 100 g. here is another 100 g for you to take off your clothes or hers.”

“I Don’t Do That In Public.” He made a disgusted face at that and tossed the extra back at him.

“i didn’t hear a no. we can go to the employee lounge to be alone.”

“I’d Say F. Off But You’d Take It Wrong. So Scram.”

“true. alright razz.” Only once Lust was gone did he go into the shop and deposit the payment before coming back out to talk to Chara. Most of the others had left by this time now, except Mettaton and Classic. Mettaton was a design machine and he had a crew redecorating a huge area into a haunted house and it was spectacular! He also rearranged a huge area for Halloween goods and a trick or Mettaton station where Mettaton handed out candy and signed autographs.

“What do you think darling?” He asked Classic and Razz.

“that’s a good idea. also, make sure you have room too. az said he’s coming with his mate on halloween since they prefer it to the party they were originally going to. politics eh?”

“Darling, you know the “Game of Thrones” throne belongs to him. It is just perfect! I also got a small throne for him as well so we will see who gets what seat.”

“pff... it is, he’s going as one of the characters. i think charz is too. so maybe leave it empty for photos.”

"That's A Great Idea Classic!" 

"can't take credit for it, it was actually charz's idea."

"She's Really Become Quite Successful With That Business Thanks To You And Classy."

"yup."

“This will be fabulous! You kids go on do your thing. I am have to do some amazing things… magically going to make this into a FABULOUS place that even Lust won’t even think of sex for 10 seconds.” Mettaton had to do a lot of work to make this dream of his true. The building was kept up but it was outdated in some things and it needs some tlc to get back up to snuff.

“are you sure love? you don’t need any _inspiration_?” Lust says going on one side of Chara and grabbing her ass.

“mmmm... your mama made you well.” Chara flushed deeply and scooted a little bit over to have him tug her close to him and gently tilt her head up so she is forced to look into his eye lights.

“such beauty. your smile alone would make most beings be driven into a heat.” 

“I-I…” Lust was using his tricks to try to seduce her into something she would regret. 

“Darling, as much as I love a good drama, you might not want to continue flirting with Chara there.” Before Lust could manage anything else he was picked up and hurled across the street. Razz had more than had enough.

“Well that works.” Mettaton says with a shrug.

“I Swear He Can’t Take A Hint.” Chara flushed as she went to stand by Razz. She shyly took his hand into hers.

“Thank you.” Chara mutters softly.

“Any Time.” He entwined their fingers gently.

“i guess we will leave you with this then mettaton. are you sure you want to do this alone for the night?” Classic asked Mettaton. 

“I’ll be fine darling. It only needs a few last touches.

“fair enough, should i let paps know you’ll be on time for supper?”

“If you don’t mind, darling, just text me when supper is ready okay?”

“sure. don’t forget classy is cookin’ tonight.” 

The store was clearly had a complete overhaul when Chara and Razz arrived back the next day, it was apparent when the store sign had been replaced by a new neon sign with several holiday symbols and inside looked like it had new floors and lighting; Chara didn’t know how he managed to do this but it was beyond anything she could have ever done. 

“This is incredible!” Chara exclaimed. 

“Leave It To A Star To Know How To Put On A Good Show.” 

“You know it darling and this is step one. We still need to re-design the owner and put on the GRAND finale.” Mettaton says with a smirk.

“I Think I Can Handle That Part. Plus, Can’t Have The Grand Finale Until Halloween Night.”

“Oh darling I think we are talking about two different kinds of grand finales.” 

“I Don’t Think So... But Whatever. This Will Definitely Make For A Good Scene When Halloween Comes.” 

“i say, even in the morning glow, chara you look beyond beautiful and full of life.” Lust says coming around the corner and wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pressing a kiss against her cheek.

“For The Last Time Lust... Hands Off. I’m Not Saying It Again.” Razz scowls.

“until she is marked... “ Chara flushed a little.

“I am dating Razz so this is… bad okay.” Chara felt sheepish around Lust. 

“She Clearly Doesn’t Want Your Affections Or She’d Encourage Them So Stop.”

“clearly, you are just jealous. red all over again.” 

“don’t be stupid lust.” Classic says.

“Red?” Chara asked wondering what that was about as Lust smirks letting go.

“Don’t Compare The Past To The Present.” He huffs a little.

“Besides, It Wasn’t Ever Serious... It Was More Competition With That Squeaky Toy Than Anything.”

“Who is Red?” Chara asked again.

“just another one of us. i’m guessing you still haven’t explained yet?”

“No Time.”

“or the fact you had-… you know i know this will get me dusted so i am not going to say anything.” Lust was enjoying this a little too much. 

“Well At Least You Have Some Brains.”

“or maybe it’s just self preservation instinct at this point?” Classic adds.

“self preservation is the key to survive and the best way to survive is being fertile and multiply.” Lust smirked.

“no... that’s survival of the species, not of one’s self.” 

“what can i say i get that mixed up all the time.” Lust played with his boa a little bit.

“Unless It’s About Sex Your Brains Are More Scrambled Than Eggs In A Pan.” Classic snickers a little.

“guilty as charged. it is truly a blessing and a curse. the place does look nice. is the plan going on as schedule classic? with the surprise guest?” He was referring to the royal family.

“yup. everything’s set for tomorrow night. razz, you two need to figure out costumes for you two. that’s the only thing up in the air at the moment and no metta, you can’t chose for them. lust, don’t even _think_ about it.” 

“but i got some beautiful leather strapped outfit for chara that would make any monster squirt.” 


	11. Chapter 11

“save your ideas for your clientele.” Razz flushed a dark shade of lavender, though whether it was from anger or embarrassment at this point was really hard to tell. Chara had a deep flush.

“I d-don’t think I’d w-wear anything like t-that.” Chara says as Mettaton smiles.

“Oh I’m sure you might darling, just maybe not in public.” 

“I-I …” 

“Not Helping Mettaton.” 

“I wasn’t trying.” 

“you might wanna stay out of this one. razz has been a lot more... mellow than usual, let’s not risk actually provoking his ire.” 

“Hang on darling I want to try one thing…” Mettaton grabs Chara’s hand and drags her through the costume area and after a moment of arguing and a bit of shuffling noises Chara comes out in a lavender punk dress. It had a skull on the top part with a bow and the skirt part was about knee high. It had layers of black and lavender. 

“What do you think Razz darling?” 

“Why are you asking him how he feels about my outfit?” Chara asked as she brushed her hair down.

“because he knows what he’s doing... that’s a heck of a thing to pull metta.” Razz didn’t respond, but he was sure if he hadn’t been flushed before he sure would have been now.

“Speechless, like most of my works… it is perfect.” Mettaton smiled as Chara really had no clue what was going on.

“really metta... that’s kinda cheatin’ ya know.”

“Cheating how? He clearly has a thing for her.” Mettaton says pointing out the obvious. 

“yeah, but usin’ one’s knowledge of color magic isn’t playin’ fair.” 

“I didn’t know his magic until he flushed. All you skellies wear your magic on your face like it is a sleeve.” 

“and you dress in yours, same as most monsters do when they’re single so you’re one to talk.”

“Will someone explain to me what is going on? Razz is broken…” Chara was waving her hand in front of Razz and he seemed to be in a daze.  Classic chuckles and pulls her aside, away from Lust.

“pretty simple really.” He begins in a quiet tone.

“a monster’s magic is part of them... anyone who willingly puts on something the exact shade of that monster’s magic is effectively saying to the rest of monsterkind who they belong to. it’s kinda like a mark, but more temporary though just as intimate. it’s customary for monsters who are mated or dating to wear one or more pieces of clothing that is their mate’s color of magic. no two living monsters have the exact same color. my jacket is the color of my magic, but the tie is the color of my mate’s.” He points out.

“So you and your mate Classy… oh no… I didn’t know.” Chara started to tug at her dress and realize she was right in front of Classic.

“I can’t be seen like this. We are just dating and once he knows the truth about me he won’t want anything to do with me.” 

“hold on, it’s not as bad as you think... he’s just over reacting cuz this has never happened before for him. and what do you mean by that last bit?” 

“Come with me.” Chara took his hand and dragged him to the office. Razz saw the two run off to the office as she closed the door behind her. 

“What you are about to see … I cannot be sure what you see. I do know that I lose time… the amount is unknown. I can’t ask you to truly trust me but… trust me.” 

“hmmm, okay.” He still had this thing with trusting humans, but he’d seen Chara’s soul... so... he was a little more willing than she knew. Chara closed her eyes and the third eye appeared it flashed the rainbow of colors before projecting his past and future. It was random possibilities.

“welp. don’t see that every day. uh, you can stop now. this is makin’ me dizzy... and a little sick.” It was like last time it was going back and forth.

“I t-think however… I have the ability to do something else. What it is I don’t know?” Chara says the moment she closed her third eye and she opened her eyes. 

“I really don’t even know what is happening if I open my eyes it goes away.” 

“just as well, there’s some things in my past i’d rather not share like that.”

“I am sorry I brought back bad memories if it makes you feel better… I couldn’t see anything and if someone would have looked in… apparently they can’t see either.” 

“just as well i guess. that’s a rather unique ability ya have there, though as to its purpose i’ve no idea.”

“Me neither but it scares me and I don’t want to hurt those who are close to me.” 

“hmm, well the unknown can be scary and i’ll be honest... most of us, except maybe the robot... we all have things we don’t wanna remember or relive that are in our past. i don’t think razz would care much overly, but i wouldn’t show him like this unless he prompts you.”

“My fear is what if it goes off without my knowledge. I don’t want him mad at me. Especially if he thinks I can see the past and future. I had some who saw things and told me that I should buy lottery tickets.” 

“so talk to him about it.”

“I want to… but … I am still trying my hardest getting used to being in a relationship.” 

“honestly, i don’t think anyone ever gets used to it. you just kinda accept it as fact more than get used to it. i still wake up in the morning and find it a miracle my mate is with me. and we’ve been together a while now.”

“I guess that makes two of then. I just met him two days ago. I mean if this is not a whirlwind relationship I don’t know what is. He and I danced… and he makes me laugh and my heart thumps so loudly sometimes that I swear I can’t hear anything else.” 

“heh, you guys are a bit behind honestly for that... error and his mate barely knew one another 24 hours.” 

“What? You mean they … umm…” Chara flushed deeply.

“yup.”

“W-wow… I n-never uhhh… been with anyone before.” 

“i’ll spare ya the details, honestly though, with those two... it had to be that way considering it was error we’re talkin’ about. he’s one who doesn’t like to be touched without his say-so and he doesn’t really like anyone... per say... so him liking anyone... had to be an immediate thing.”

“Geeze… I feel like a noob.” 

“heh, well don’t get ahead of yourself there... ink and smartie have been mates for over a year now and they still haven’t... done that.” 

“T-they haven’t? W-why?” 

“dunno. that’s a question for them. they’re the longest running couple to have not... so far. blue didn’t last past his heat and we all figure that’s why it hasn’t happened yet. since heats, for our kind, can kinda be pushed around.” 

“Wait why do you know if others had… done it or not?” 

“we’re close that way. like brothers, if you will.”

“They just tell you if… so is Razz…” 

“pretty much, but no one shares details. ... pure you mean? yup. though between dealing with lust and red, i wouldn’t call him innocent.”

“I don’t get it. Slim said he isn’t innocent. What does that mean? I have done nothing sexual…” 

“well... it means he knows sexual things, my own brother, in comparison, is almost an angelic innocence. he knows what sex is, but that’s about it. he’s never done anything sexual or seen or heard anything that might be considered sexual.” 

“So… Razz hasn’t had sex?”

“correct.”

“But he knows about sex.” 

“and sexual things.”

“O-okay… I know I should be asking Razz this but…” 

“i dunno the limits of his knowledge, you’d have to ask him or red about that.”

“I thi-” There was a knock on the door. Razz was on the other side. 

“Um... Is Everything Okay?” 

“yup, just having a friendly chat pal. she’s a little overwhelmed by all the changes.” It was almost unnerving how easily Classic spoke the lie.

“Classic, I got this… thank you for the chat.” He shrugged a little and nodded.

“i’ll talk to you later probably.” He left the room.

“Razz, we need to talk.” Chara was feeling unnerved about this and started to pace back and forth.

“Uh, Okay.” He walked into the room.

“L-lock the door.” Chara orders. He gave her a questioning look, but he still locked it.

“I want to tell you a big secret. This… might cause our relationship to end but you should know about it.” Chara looked at him with a look that was filled with fear. He was silent. What could be so bad?

“G-give me y-your hand… I need you to t-trust me that I honestly don’t know what you are about to see and I won’t know what you see. It won’t hurt you, I know that.” 

“Um, Okay.” He held out one hand. She took his hand into the palm of her hand and before she closed her eyes she kissed it gently. After the kiss the third eye opened. The third eye started to show visions of the future and past. Similar to those before him. He jerked back in shock. He had not been prepared for anything like that to happen. She blinked but he unexpectedly touched one of the images, which was only moments ago when Classic was in the room with them and a load happened. Everything went white and all at once started up again with Classic in the room and Chara grasping at the desk. Her head throbbed.  Classic blinked and looked at Razz who seemed at a loss.

“uh... someone gonna explain what happened?”

“H-hell… that h-hurt.” Chara had to sit down for a moment. 

“I... Didn’t Mean To... I Just... I Saw... And Reacted... I Wasn’t Ready.” 

“hmm.” 

“What happened?” Chara also didn’t understand what just unfolded before her. 

“I Think I Touched One...” 

“Touched one?” Chara didn’t understand. She couldn’t see what they saw.

“huh... seems like instead of loading on your own... you have to have someone else do it by activating a memory of their own life.” 

“What does that mean? Loading? You mean we time traveled?” 

“Yeah.”


	12. Chapter 12

“yup. a load is something all red souls can do. to varying capacity depending on the strength of their determination.”

“Slim, don’t freak out. I am sure there is a perfectly good reason there was a load.” Frisk says taking his hand.

“i hope so... but at the same time, i hope not either.” He says with a sigh. Slim and Frisk shortcut to the Holiday Store to see what was going on.

“Does that mean I am weaker because others can pick the load? I knew this magic was stupidly dangerous.” Chara felt upset about the power when Slim and Frisk entered the office. 

“no, i wouldn’t say that.” 

“What happened? Classic, did she dust you? What did you do? Are you like the other Charas? I thought we can trust you?” Frisk went off on Chara who was stunned to be accused like this. 

“Wa- But I- I di-” Chara barely got a word out as Frisk ranted at her. Frisk knew that most of the Sanses were tortured by loads and to have to experience one over and over again caused a lot of the Sanses some PTSD. Frisk didn’t know what had taken over her but she was being over protective of Razz. Classic saw what Slim had not yet seen just yet was starting to grow on Frisk’s soul.

“calm down there. she didn’t hurt anyone.” 

“She Didn’t Do It On Purpose... I Didn’t Either.”

“Wait, what? Loading isn’t caused by you Razz.” Frisk explained. 

“It Was An Accident.... She’s... Not Like You.”

“It was my fault Slim. I am sorry. I wanted to tell him what I was and something happened.” Chara felt ashamed of what happened.

“that was an interesting something, but i’m not going to get worked up over nothing.” 

“Over NOTHING! She just loaded a random t-... at least Razz is okay.” Frisk couldn’t calm down.

“sweetheart, calm down. no one was hurt obviously.” 

“What if she is torturing them like those Charas you told me about? What if she is like my Chara?” 

“she’s not like that.” Slim and Classic say at the same time.

“Jynx…” Chara says weakly. The two look at each other and snicker.

“What happened then? Is this going to happen again?” Frisk tapped her foot impatiently. Classic tugged at Slims’ hand a bit and nudged his head towards Frisk’s soul. The little speck barely a dust particle was a glowing contrast compared to Frisk’s red soul. 

“... stars... we...” He seemed at a loss for words.

“I Don’t Plan On Doing That Again!” 

“i think you did my old friend. congrats.” Classic says patting Slim on the back.

“I didn’t know I could do that.” Chara explained to Frisk who was getting increasingly upset as she felt she didn’t understand what was going on. First she was calm then angry now… tears were going down her face.

“I j-just want to k-know what HAPPENED!” Frisk sobbed. Slim put his arms around her.

“Well... Chara Showed Me Something... I Touched It... And That Was It.”

“Showed you something? Did she hurt you? CHARA, I WILL KILL YOU.” Slim held Frisk back as she tried to lunge at Chara. 

“No! I Wasn’t Hurt!” Razz shifted between the two to protect Chara.

“calm down, this stress isn’t good for the baby.”

“I can show visions… of what I don’t know. Apparently, it does things called Load if touched.” Frisk blinked.

“Wait… baby?” Frisk was caught off guard by that.

“Is she pregnant?” 

“Baby?” Razz looked confused.

“I am not pregnant.” Chara explains, waving her hands up in the air. 

“she isn’t, but you are.” Classic nods in confirmation of Slim’s words.

“I... I am… We are…” Frisk looked at Classic and then up to Slim.

“yeah sweetheart.” 

“Y-you are going to be a dad.” Frisk mutters with a smile.

“I’m Gonna Be An Uncle!” Razz grins, suddenly excited.

“congrats, you two.” Classic says again with a grin. Chara could only share the grin as she felt a little ostracized from the group.

“This Is Great!” 

“God you are going to be an amazing father… and I will be a mother… Razz the uncle. Perfect family.” Frisk nuzzled up to Slim and held him close. 

“We Should All Go Out To Eat To Celebrate!” 

“That sounds great. Let’s go.” Frisk took Slim’s hand and looked over at Slim.

“i’m for that.” The three head out of the door to go celebrate. 

“Are You Coming Too?” Razz asked Chara.

“Nah, it is your family. I don’t want to ruin this. Go enjoy yourself.” She didn’t want to admit how she felt rejected by Frisk accusing her of hurting Razz.

“You Won’t... But I Won’t Make You Come If You Really Don’t Want To.”

“Go ahead. I will be fine. Have fun okay? Classic will keep me company for a bit and I need to do some stuff for the celebration tomorrow so I got this.” 

“Okay.... I’ll See You Later Then.” He tugged her close for a brief, gentle kiss before he left. 

“I knew my powers would ruin my relationship...”

“really? doesn’t seem like it has to me.”

“If Frisk continues to tell Razz certain things he will start to believe them and poof end of relationship. You saw how she just went on and on about me torturing Razz.” 

“yeah, but one... that’s hormones talking, two, it’s not razz who has to deal with the nightmares.”

“Not Razz? You mean she wasn’t yelling at me because of Razz?” 

“well, she was but he doesn’t deal with being the one with the ptsd nightmares... that problem belongs to his brother.” 

“You mean Slim has nightmares about … my powers?” 

“not yours specifically.”

“What is it then? What is the power that ma- Loads?” Chara figured that had to be the one as it was recently taught to her.

“yeah, that.” 

“But I can’t control that. I didn’t even know that I could do that till now.” 

“you’re the first who can’t.” 

“What does that mean? How can I prevent the unpreventable? If someone grabs me with my eyes closed it happens as long as they hold onto me or I hold onto them the visions are shown.” Chara didn’t want to even begin to think what could happen if she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

“it means don’t put yourself in that position.”

“Easier said than done. Human eyes blink… maybe it is best I end it now before it is too late.” 

“yeah, but it’s not like that lasts long enough for a vision to take hold.”

“Do you think so?” 

“pretty sure. i saw the future, in those visions... and i think it’s pretty possible. one of those visions included several of us and you.”

“Is it … a good future?”

“looked like a birthday party to me, so i’d say so.” 

“Pfftt… I was invited? Why? I don’t think- Razz? You think he will be dating me still?” 

“it didn’t tell me a whole lot... but you seemed happy with him, and with the birthday bones.”

“It… was my child’s b-birthday but I t-thought it usually involved the being… but if you are invited it would involve you.” 

“seemed to be. it was only there a split second so it was kinda hard to tell. i didn’t say i wasn’t there.”

“Heh… I had a child… I am going to have a child with Razz… That means… he isn’t going to dump me because of my powers. I could kiss you Classic but I got to go … “ 

“prefer if ya didn’t thanks, but a hug will suffice.” Chara gave him a bear hug and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you a million times over.” Chara says before running out of the store. The moment she got out of the store she called up Razz.

“Hey!” 

“Hey, What’s Up? You Guys Finish Getting Things Ready?” 

“Sorta, can you pick me up. I need to talk to you for a moment.” 

“Sure. I’ll Be There Soon!” Chara ran back inside and asked Mettaton a favor in which he gleefully obliged. When he arrived at the shop he couldn’t help but notice not only is she still wearing the lavender dress but now her hair was lavender as well. It wasn’t quite as dark as the dress, but it was still a fairly dark shade.

“C-Chara?” 

“Yes Rasberry.” Chara says in a more sultry tone as she approached the car. She let herself in and sat in the vehicle. 

“Y-You ... Look Nice.” He swallowed an invisible lump. He’d forgotten about the dress... Oh boy... 

“Hang on. One second.” Chara pulled down the visor and looked at the little mirror. She applied the lavender lipstick on and smiled towards him.

“A girl ain’t complete without some lipstick right?” His soul was doing somersaults in his rib cage he swore it was... 

“Um... Ri-right... You Said Y-you Wanted To Talk?”

“About us. About how I can’t help but be in love with you. That the idea of being with someone else doesn’t even appeal to me. That is all… oh and Classic had saw that in our future we are mates and we had a kid.” That was kind of a bombshell. 

“... Really?” He was floored by the idea.


	13. Chapter 13

“The future… can always be changed. It is not set in stone but… I kind of want that future. I don’t know if Frisk or Slim will ever trust me but… I want a future with you.” He took her hands into his.

“I Do Too.”

“Do you think your family will accept us?”

“I’m Sure They Will.”

“I want to make sure this is what you want. Are you sure you want to be with me?” Chara squeezed his hands before taking one of her hands to bring his face closer to hers.

“I’m Certain.” Chara closed the distance and kissed him lovingly at first. Once she felt braver her tongue entangled with his. Razz sank into the kiss. He loved her so, more than he could have ever thought. She broke the kiss for a moment to catch her breath. Her gaze never leaving his. The lipstick she put on moments before now smeared all over his teeth which made Chara giggle a bit.

“You are wearing a bit of me on your teeth.” He chuckled a bit.

“That So?” 

“It is true.” Chara came close and whispered into his ear canal.

“I t-think… I want to have a more intimate relationship with you.” There was nothing dirty in what she said but she felt it was not something you say out in the open.

“You Sure You’re Ready For That Step?” 

“No, but… I am generally afraid of screwing up. I do know that I want my first time to be with you. I want a future with you...” Chara admits sheepishly. 

“Are you ready for that step?”

“I Think I Am, I Don’t Want To Rush It Though. I Want It To Be Something We Both Want.” 

“How will we know if we are ready? Will there be some sort of sign? Will my body have more urges than it does now? How do you know?” 

“Honestly.... No Idea, But I Think We’ll Know.”

“I wish I knew. I mean right now I know what I am feeling but… anyway I guess we should go either your place or my place. Where would you like to go?” 

“I Don’t Think I’ve Been To Yours.” He says thoughtfully.

“Then we will go to my place. I have to warn you… if you think the holidays are only in my shop…” 

“I Didn’t Actually.” 

“Good, it is mostly monster memberilla from the classic movies but I wanted to give you a heads up. Here I will set up the gps so it will take us there.” She set up the gps on her phone so it would guide them to her place.

“Oh? Like From The Mummy? Dracula?”

“Exactly! I have the costumes and dummies from the sets itself. It is SOOOO cool.” 

“Sweeet!” He seemed rather excited now as he started the car and followed the directions from the gps. The house was a trailer home so it wasn’t the biggest house but when Chara opened the door it was like walking onto a horror movie set with fake cobwebs and all sorts of full size stuffed displays including a vampire, werewolf and a mummy.

“Whoa…” He ducked beneath some fake cobwebs, taking it all in. 

“What do you think? I have been collecting all my life.” 

“This Is Awesome!!” 

“Really? You don’t think it is weird or a little obsessive?” 

“Are You Kidding?! Stuff Like This Is Unique And Just… I Don’t Think I Know Enough Words To Say How Cool It Is! So Much History And Movie Stuff And Just Great Costumes!”

“I think y-you are r-really cool.” Chara flushed. 

“You’re Cool Too.” He smiles, he seemed perfectly happy to be around all the stuff; to be there with her.

“Doesn’t this stuff kind of offend you since you are a monster and these are essentially making fun of your species in a way.” 

“Not Really, I Mean, Some Of The Others Were… At First. I Think Ink And I Were The Only Ones Who Cared But Weren’t Offended By It. Red Didn’t Really Care.” 

“I can see why. I just liked the movies not the political statements or anything behind it. Over here is my living room.” She guided him to a separate area. It looked more normal with some horror elements but there was a couch and a TV. She sat on the couch and pat a spot for him to sit. He joined her on the couch quickly.

“This Really Is A Neat Place.” 

“Thank you!” Chara hands him the remote as she grabs “Are You Afraid Of The Dark?” blanket to wrap around them. She nudged her head under his arm and settles against him.

“Best Late Night Series Ever!” He says when he sees the logo.

“I Love How It’s Real Horror And Suspense Rather Than Just The Bloodfest Of Most Movies Today.” 

“I know me too! It was my first love and then Alfred Hitchcock. Legendary! Where have you been all my life?” Chara could feel her heart thump loudly against her chest as she rested next to him. This was so … perfect… it was hard to believe that he could bring so much joy in her life. He nuzzled against her.

“Apparently In The Wrong Part Of Town.” 

“Pffftt… I guess so…” She glanced up at him and met his eye lights. 

“Then Again, We’ve Kinda Been Moved Around.” 

“I am glad you moved around to me…” 

“Me Too.” He smiles. She leaned up a bit to kiss his teeth gently. She wrapped her arms gently around him and held the kiss. He returned the kiss lovingly. 

“You know one day soon… I won’t be able to stop myself.” 

“Not Exactly A Bad Thing I Think.”

“Not a bad thing… what if I end being some weird kinky person like from the Fifty Shades of Grey? Then what Raspberry?” 

“Hmmm… I’d Be Willing To Try A Few Things At Least Once…”

“I just got you to admit you either read or watch the movies.” Chara teased.

“Neither, I’ve Just Heard About What It’s About.” He grinned.

“Oh, I thought I got you to admit to it. You win this round.” 

“Heh, Speaking Of What Things Are About Though… I Should Explain Stuff.” 

“Like? I know you had a crush on Red at one point and you learned things from Lust. I don’t know what but… I imagine you probably don’t want to tell me either. Or is it other stuff?” 

“Well, That Is Some, But Not Quite What I Had Meant. Do You Remember That I Told You Razz Was Just A Nickname?” 

“Yeah… it was short for Raspberry. What about it?” 

“The Others… Their Names Are Nicknames Too.”

“I don’t get it. Classic said you are like brothers I just figured because you are all skeletons that you are really close.” 

“Well, We Kinda Are Like Brothers I Think In Terms Of Relationships…. But The Truth Is A Little Harder To Believe.” 

“Okay… give me a moment before you tell me.” Chara took a deep breath and prepared herself mentally. He nods.

“Alright hit me with the news.” 

“The Reason We Look Alike Is Because… We’re Technically The Same Monster… Just From Different Worlds. Classic… Is The Original.” 

“Wait… this Red… is another version of you?”

“Yup.”

“You wanted to fuck yourself?”

“N-No! Um… About THAT… Well, Blue And I Are Kinda … Well, Opposites… But Red Was Nice To Both Of Us. We Just Kinda Tended To Like The Guy. One Thing Led To Another And Soon It Was This Out Of Proportion Thing That Was Really Just A Competition Between Us.” 

“So you are bi-sexual?”

“Yes.”

“Have you ummm… been with a guy?”

“No. Not That Lust Hasn’t Tried… Pervert.”

“Have you done things of any kind of sexual nature with another?”

“Um… Does Texting Count?” 

“Just this case yeah…”

“Um… Well, Then I Guess I Have… I Texted Lust During A Heat Once. Guy Hasn’t Left Me Alone Since.”

“It must be t-tough…” Chara wondered how she must appear to him.

“H-heats Are Intense… Like… Well, By Day Three It’s All You Can Think About.”

“When is your next heat?”

“I… Am Not Sure… I’ve… Only Had One.”

“One? When was that?”

“Uh… About Two Months Ago.” 

“...So you recently got over Red then?”

“Kinda Had To, The Guy Found His Own Mate About Four Months Ago. It Kinda Wasn’t Hard Though, I Mean, It Was Never Really A Serious Thing… At Least For Me. I Don’t Know About Blue.” That hurt. It was like saying Chara was second best.

“It is fine.” Chara regretted asking that question. She didn’t like how it hurt her. 

“Honestly, Even If Things Hadn’t Happened That Way I Probably Would Have Still Gotten Over It Pretty Quickly. It Was Never Going To Be More Than Just A Competition To Me.” 

“I guess we will never know.” Chara scooted over a bit. She really really hated herself for being so jealous. She couldn’t be what he wanted. He fidgeted with the blanket. To at least make it less awkward she turned on the TV. The noise made up for the lack of conversation. He still felt fidgety, not because of what they’d been talking about though; it was more like what hadn’t been said. He hadn’t really talked about his past, it wasn’t a subject he found easy to discuss… not even with the two he trusted the most before he’d met her.  As they watched TV Chara’s phone went off went off. Razz found a remote to turn it down so that she could answer the phone without being disturbed. He wondered who it was.


	14. Chapter 14

“Hello… Lust… how the… bu- Uhh” The hell?! How had he gotten that number? Great… This timing couldn’t be worse. She glanced at Razz and her hurt heart wanted to hurt him a bit too.

“No, I guess… stop… I am not that sexy.” Chara smiled softly letting Lust seduce her a bit. He stared at the blanket, trying not to eavesdrop.

“No, I can’t I am with my boyfriend. I am sorry Lust I won’t do a one night stand… yes I am not that type… wow… alright bye Lust… BYE LUST!” Chara hung up the phone and shook her head and laughed.

“He really can’t take a no can he?”

“No. He Can’t.” He murmurs.

“I am not interested in him at all. I don’t see him as attractive. If that helps.” Soon Razz’s phone went off. The ringtone was for Lust. Razz frowned.

“Go ahead he probably wants to see if you want a date.” He considered answering…. No, he wouldn’t. He let it ring, ignoring it instead. 

“You are ignoring him? Why?”

“I Have No Interest.” He replies. Wasn’t exactly the first time the guy had called him and he had not picked up. 

“No interest in the phone call or him?” Chara couldn’t help but think everyone could be a prospective crush or date now.

“Both.”

“I see. I wouldn’t date him… I don’t really want you to date him either. He wouldn’t treat you right.”

“He And I Have Nothing In Common Really… Aside From The Whole Being The Same Person.” 

“I still am struggling with the fact you… I mean… am I even attractive to you?”

“Of Course!” He flushed a little.

“I am not going to be a skeleton. You understand that right and to hear you talk about them…”

“What Does That Have To Do With Anything?”

“I figured you are attracted to your own kind. What else should I think?” Well, there was a word that came to mind, but he didn’t give voice to it. He wasn’t really sure what to say. 

“I really like you but I feel like I am just a rebound because your crush or boyfriend found love with someone else and you have no idea how much this hurts me to even say that. I mean I don’t know this Red guy is and I kind of want to smash his skull in.” 

“Maybe You Should Meet Him After You Decide To Not Do That. And A Rebound Would Imply Something More Serious Than A Crush.” 

“The way you made it sound… it sounded more than just a crush.”

“It Wasn’t. It Just Turned Into A Competition. I’m Not Even Sure Blue Even Knew What He Was Fighting Me For.”

“What is wrong with me? I am so mad and at the same time I want to kiss you. I hate the fact that you were attracted to someone else… and that somehow you show up in my life and I am so deeply in love with you in less than a week that I don’t even want to begin to explain how that even happened!” She put her head into her hands trying to calm herself down. Her heart was thumping hard and her anxiety was just as high. He muttered something to himself, seeming off in thought now. He was rarely this quiet. 

“W-why are you m-mumbling? Are you upset because I am upset?”

“Just Thinking Aloud… But Yeah.” 

“Just thinking out loud what? Tell me…” 

“Something Someone Told Me, I Didn’t Really Believe Her; Still Don’t Exactly.”

“What was it?”

“It Was Five Days Before We Met… I Logged On And Found The Message That Just Said: 

The red string ducks and weaves, but grows shorter with time. “

“What the heck does that mean?” Chara didn’t understand it.

“I Dunno… All I Know Is What The String Is.”

“I mean in culture red string is usually referring to fate. Like tying two things together with it means life partners.”

“Yeah… That’s What She Meant.”

“So did she mean it about us or you and someone else…”

“Dunno. She’s Never That Straight Forward.” 

“I guess Razz if you truly want someone you just have to make it happen. If you want me… I am here to take if you don’t just let me go. I don’t want to suffer because you don’t want to hurt my feelings. It hurts… worse not knowing.”

“I Don’t Want to Let Go…. Just Thinking About It… Everything Hurts.” 

“It is like daggers… piercing your heart over and over again.” Chara scooted a little closer.

“It’s Like Fire That Refuses To Douse. Everything It Touches Is Consumed Utterly.” 

“I love you… and I know it is short notice but I really do. I haven’t felt this strongly for anyone in my life. That is probably why I am so jealous of your crushes.”

“It’s The Past. It’s You That Keeps Me Up At Night, You That I Dream Of, Want To Just Hold…” 

“Do.. I ummm… make you… Do I turn you on?” Chara was being bashful about the subject but it was important to her. He flushed. 

“In So Many Ways…. More Than I Think I’m Able To Keep Up With Sometimes Because I Just Find Myself Lost In Thoughts Of You.”

“I k-kinda do too… the first t-time I met you I was already… anyway… I am g-glad that I make you feel things.” She wasn’t that comfortable in her skin.

“I Have A C-confession… I Sent My Brother Because I Was… Scared… And Nervous…”

“I asked Classic about your virginity and admitted to your brother that I think you know more than me about sex. I think… you doing what you did wasn’t a bad idea though. You had no idea if I was who I said I was.”

“Even If That Was The Case… I Still Wanted To Take The Risk… I.. Never Really Have Had A Lot Of Friends… In My World… I Barely Even Had One.”

“I had some but you… you are my soul mate in best friends and more…” He flushed, seeming to be a mix of happy and embarrassed.

“I made a choice to save myself… I am glad I did because I want you to… ummm… deflower me.” He pulled her close for a light, loving kiss. She returned it and wrapped her arms around him. She loved him, despite any pain he caused her emotionally. He nuzzled against her, his tone soft, gentle.

“I Love You, I Want To Be Your Life Partner.” 

“I… I love you too.” Chara kisses his teeth again this time with a little heat. He returned the kiss. 

“Maybe. Tonight is best for… this..” Chara was letting her hands wander over his body, over his outfit. She somehow ended up on his lap and even though she just told him maybe later … she was rocking against him. He shivered, finding it very difficult to keep control of himself; he felt like he was drifting away from normal thought. She began to slide slowly, against his pelvis and thigh, with pelvic thrusts. Soft moans came from Chara as she did this. It felt so good. He groaned with the pleasure of it. His fingers skimmed down her back; a part of his mind wanted more of this, more of her. 

“Fuck…” She whimpered as she began to rub harder against him. It felt so good to her and she liked how he felt against her. He pulled her back for a heated kiss, there were no words. She didn’t hesitate to return the kiss as she began to pull on his shirt. Clearly both of them wanted something more… He slipped from the material, tossing it aside before kissing her again. 

“R-razzz…” Chara whimpered as she continued to dry hump against his pelvis. 

“You Feel So Good..” He groans against her neck, nuzzling against her as his fingers skimmed beneath the material of her shirt and along her back lightly.

“I want you so bad… you are making me so hot.” She was rubbing against him fairly fast as she tried to pull off her dress. He shuddered as much from the words as from her rubbing. The magic had already formed, his hands slid over the material, trying to help her out of it. 

“Please… fuck… ahhh… Razzz…” Her mind was becoming mush as she rubbed him harder and faster. He fumbled a little to push aside the material that was between them as he felt hot, the heat growing with every passing moment. He wanted her. That was no doubt about that.

“I feel y-you… please… j-just don’t hurt me…” He slid two fingers in slowly.

“I D-don’t Want That.” Her body was twitching in anticipation for him.

“S-So Warm… Beautiful…” He Muttered. Chara would have flushed a deeper red but she already was wearing one on her face. She moaned and kissed his rib cage and rubbed against his member and fingers. He groaned in pure pleasure.

“Now o-oh god please.” She was slowly turning into a moaning mess in his lap. He slid his fingers out and slowly eased into her, pulling her to him, shivering with the new pleasure. It didn’t hurt and a sound of ecstasy left her mouth as she began to ride him. She started off slowly.

“Oh Sweet Heavens…" 

“I … I love … oh fuck me…” She rubbed against him and it was beyond anything she could have thought it would be like. He thrust up into her after the words were spoken, holding her against him as he nipped at her shoulder with a lustful growl.

“Ahhh!!!” She felt wave after wave of pleasure and soon she was at the edge and she wanted him to have his pleasure too. He chased the pleasure he felt, he wanted her feel as much as pleasure as possible. The sound of it driving him on.

“I am … oh god on the… I can’t think…” 

“Then Don’t.” He shifted slightly, thrusting hard. She began to bounce on him and with the combined efforts they were able to find that point of pleasure together. Leaving them breathless and becoming one all at once. She collapsed against him breathing hard as she felt her body give into the pleasure. He nuzzled against her as she lay against him, he felt the pleasure wash over him; it was beyond anything he’d ever could have imagined.

“I … I don’t w-want anyone b-but you…”

“I Only Want You. Now And Forever.” 

“Is that some sort of proposal?”

“It’s More Like A Promise.”

“Don’t make a promise that you won’t keep.”

“I Have Every Intention Of Keeping This One.”

“If I see this Red guy… you might have to forgive me if I make out with you to show off you are mine.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Sounds Like A Good Time To Me.”

“Me too…” Chara nuzzled up to him and kissed his neck leaving her mark on him. He returned the gesture, his soul radiating his love and happiness.

“I knew you would get my virginity but… I didn’t expect this soon.”

“Me Either... I Hadn’t Planned On It.” 

“Pfff.. knowing our luck since we didn’t use protection… well…”

“Heh… Nah. With Skeletons, You Have To Intend It.”

“Oh and you know this from experience? I was told I am the first one to not being able to load the same one like others. What if I get pregnant different too? Then your future niece and nephew will have a playmate.”

“Fairly Certain That’s How It Works, It’s What Everyone Always Has Said Anyway.”

“I guess that is a nice safe guard. If not I imagine Lust would have 500 skellies around.””

“Plus Some Probably.” Chara glanced down and flushed at her naked self and moved off him. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself feeling shy again.

“I s-should get d-dressed.” She headed towards the bedroom and instead of going by herself a certain Razz followed her closely. Chara had the blanket wrapped around her and when she turned to close the door he slipped inside. It caused her to jump in surprise.

“Oh… hey...whatsup? Sorry, I am just feeling a bit shy about being exposed to you like I am.” 

“I Get It But I Wanted To Grab Some Clothes.” He grabbed some things for himself before leaving her to dress, but not without a kiss to the cheek first.

“You know those are my clothes silly. Did you just take a dress? What did you take?” He chuckled and came back with them. 

“Couldn’t Resist The Joke.” He handed her a shirt and pants he’d grabbed before leaving the room again.

“Oh my gosh!” Chara went out of the room and took his hand dragging him back into the room. With the blanket wrapped around her, she found an outfit that she thought might work for pjs for him. 

“Here. I can also dress you if you don’t think you are unable to.” She teased. It was a simple t-shirt saying “Monster Mania” and pj bottoms.

“Cute.” He grins and gets dressed.

“You like…” Chara turned around and let the blanket slip as she grabbed her own pjs. She dug through the drawer and found a nightgown to slip on.

“Yeah, I Do. That One Is Cute Too, But You Probably Look Better In It Than I Would.” 

“I dunno, you are pretty damn cute at all times. Polite too… didn’t peek as I got dressed did you?”

“No, I Was Kinda Focused On The Room Itself.”

“Like all the Gryfrtmas memorabilia?” It was covered wall to wall with Gryftmas post cards and various other things. 

“Yup. There’s A Lot Here To Look At. Not That You Aren’t Somethin’ To Look At...” He rubbed the back of his neck a little sheepishly at the flirt attempt.

“Pfff… y-you better think I am s-somewhat cute.” She flushed in response.

“You’re More Than Cute.” Chara shuffled nervously and went over to stand by him and shyly kissed his cheek. 

“T-thank you... handsome.” He flushed a little before returning the kiss.

“D-do you w-want to call your family and tell them you are spending the night?” Her face was a blazing red flush.

“I’ll Shoot My Brother A Text.” He replied and went from the room, grabbing his phone from his pants pocket.

“man, he sure moves fast when he makes up his mind.” Slim says to Frisk and shows her the text.

“What do you mean?” Frisk glanced at the text.

Brostuff: I’m Spending The Evening With Chara. Don’t Wait Up.

“... Tell him to ... “ Frisk was having mixed emotions about this. She didn’t like the idea of him growing up. Slim chuckles a little and kisses her cheek.

“don’t worry sweetheart, he’s a grown monster. i think he’s got this.”

“But what if she tries to make him do something he is not ready for.” 

“pretty sure he can handle himself, he’s handled lust without problems.” 

“I s-see…” Frisk grabbed her cell and began to text him really quick. She thought she was being sneaky but Slim could clearly see the light of the cell and her focus on something else.

FriskTheHuman: Hey, don’t let her push you around and sleep in different beds. Use protection because you don’t know if she has any diseases. Remember if you don’t feel comfortable the door will be unlocked. 

LittleSweetness: Don’t Worry. I Think We’ll Be Fine... After All, We Are Mates Now.

FriskTheHuman: WHAT!

“WHAT!” Frisk jumped out of the bed. 

“calm down sweetheart.” He says, wrapping his arms around her.

“No, he is mated with that loading random being.” 

“and it’s not our place to judge who he decides is worthy.”

“But… but … he is our little guy.” 

“hun, i’ve raised the guy.... but we don’t have any say in this anymore than he actually had a say in you becoming mine.”

“I know but… I thought he would wait a little longer to do this. He barely knew her and if this witch hurts him I will scour her with a knife.” 

“fair enough, we’ll make a line. i’ll make sure to save a bit for you to scour. and if there’s still any left after we’re done i’m sure the rest of the gang will want a piece.” Slim chuckled to himself as he sent off a text to Classic.

  
  


SlimShady: you owe me 50 g

ClassicAL: oh you’ve got to be kidding me!

SlimShady: nope.

ClassicAL: i swear i thought for sure ink would be next. 

SlimShady: it was a toss up between the two... well the betting pool is still out for grabs for the twins, edge, the lust bros... and... who am i forgetting?

Slim knew he was forgetting someone. 

ClassicAL: tango, reaper and geno... 

SlimShady: right... but you know those last two are stuck on each other so the pool for them is different.

ClassicAL: true but we were wrong about error too. who knew that bonehead would get laid?

SlimShady: heh, too true. also... i met one of the alts too at the store... heh... i about spit out my drink. you’ll never guess who it is.

ClassicAL: who? 

SlimShady: pj. 

ClassicAL: no way…

SlimShady: shouldn’t exist here.... but i ran into the guy. as absent minded as his dad, but he kinda remembered me? i think he had me confused with red... but he had the right idea... more or less.

ClassicAL: huh? i wonder if he will be around tomorrow or not. 

SlimShady: who knows? wait, what’s tomorrow? don’t tell me i forgot something important.

ClassicAL: the halloween thing for that human.

SlimShady: okay, that i knew... don’t scare me like that. i thought i forgot something else.

ClassicAL: also me owing you money and you getting me a bottle of ketchup. X3

SlimShady: pff, when is that abnormal man?

ClassicAL: it isn’t but with classy acting all jealous of your frisk of her pregnancy i need as much relief i can get. 

SlimShady: if he’s there you KNOW we have to get error and ink down there just to see their faces... lolz

ClassicAL: oh dear… can you imagine them trying to explain that one to their mates

SlimShady: and that’s the point. i wanna see who asks first and who believes first... bets?

ClassicAL: i bet 20 g says that error’s girl will beat up ink. 

SlimShady: 20 says that the first to react is smartie... crap, you know i had a thought... 

ClassicAL: what is that?

SlimShady: if he’s here... his “boyfriend” might be too... fuckin’ hell... we’re all fucked if he is.

ClassicAL: shit… i am heading to the store now. 

SlimShady: lemme know if i should start praying.

Lust: ss i am into all things but fresh is right outside of the glass doors waving at me. 

Slimmy: oh fuck... fuck fuck fuck...

SlimShady: classic! lust said he’s seen fresh!

ClassicAL: fuck fuck… try to contact pj somehow… make sure your brother doesn’t go anywhere near the store.

SlimShady: i don’t know the guy and razz is with chara... contact blue, he might know pj

ClassicAL: make sure he stays there. calling blue.

Classic called up Blue as fast as he could rubbing his forehead.

“Classic? What Is Wrong?”

“do you by any chance have pj’s number. fresh is here.” 

“Of Course! W... You Have Got To Be Kidding Me.”

“no and apparently … i just got a text from lust saying he is outside the store door asking him to open up.” 

“Is PJ With Him?”

“I dunno. i am going to head up there maybe… i can spot him.” 


	16. Chapter 16

“Be Careful Classic. He Might Keep Away From You But He’s Still Unpredictable.” 

“try to contact pj.” 

“On It!” Classic hung up and shortcut into the store.  It wasn’t long before the entire group was stirred up, having heard the news. Stretch was pacing, he didn’t like this.

“i told you i am not opening the door you sexy being you… even though you are tempting…” Lust was trying to keep his cool. 

“aw come on bro. i’m hungry! i just want some chips! come on, even you know what it’s like to have the munchies right?” 

“i do. i really do. it is sometimes the worst feeling in the world.” 

“i feel ya bro... so lemme in. promise it’ll be quick.” 

“lust... don’t listen to him. just keep the door locked. hey fresh…” Classic says with a slight wave.

“classic! what’s up broski?”

“nothing much. you should have given me a skulls up about coming here.” Classic smirked.

“where is here anyway? i’m about as lost as a delivery guy in the desert.”

“it is a place in a town. i believe they call them chic stores for certain customers. where is your bonefriend?” 

“radical dude, dunno... also, ya still ain’t told me where i’m at. i think ya know what i meant.” 

“i do and i am not saying. it wouldn’t be a fun game would it if i spoiled the surprise would it?” 

“touche my man.”

“What are you talking about Classic?” Mettaton says going over to them.

“Why can’t we let him in?” 

“yo metal dude. what’s shakin?” 

“Oh I like this Sans. He seems fun!” Mettaton smiles as Classic shakes his head. 

“right on my man! i jus' wanna slide up and get some munchies but these un-cool bros are really puttin' a wrench in my evening.”

“Chips? We got some chips. I will go grab them and bring them to you.” 

“metta…” Classic says with a low growl.

“i’m down with that. i’ll chill here, if that’s cool with you.”

“I think it is okay.” Mettaton head for the door and Classic grabbed his hand and glared at him. Lust had to move away feeling way overly tempted to let him in. 

Lust: please… i am only a simple monster and i am losing it...

Classic nearly rolled his eye lights.

Classic: if ya know what’s good for ya... go pick on a human or someone else in there.

Lust: fine… i will do what you all did and stalk some human online. 

Classic: we didn’t stalk them!

Lust: don’t bust my balls it is not my fault that i can’t stop thinking of sex. 

Lust moved to the back of the store feeling angry and upset. 

Classic: no, but don’t make us sound criminal just because we met ours online. besides, it’d take a special partner just to keep up with you... i wish you the best, really.

Lust: i am just… i am tired of this. classic you are the only one that i would dare admit this to. 

Classic: i understand. i’m just surprised you haven’t talked to HER about it... i mean, she has been here a time or two... why haven’t you?

Lust: … because i don’t want to admit i am weak and i am scared of her to be honest. 

Classic: ... i can’t fault you there. she scares me too. 

Lust: your nightmares… the ones you have nightly. Imagine it being only of sex. It is to the point i just dread… i feel dirty… all the time. the only time i don’t think is when i have sex and afterwards… nevermind this is a conversation for later.

Classic: yeah, we’ll talk later. right now go find a distraction. i’ll deal with fresh... since he won’t “nibble” on me.

“I will call Chara to see if she knows where Razz is Fresh.” Mettaton and Fresh were having a small conversation while Classic and Lust were chatting.

“Why are you looking for Razz?” 

“hey, i thought you said this would only take five minutes.” Fresh glances over then smiles a little. The black skeleton didn’t really resemble his supposed parents aside from the scarf and his bones being black.

“I am sorry darling but I can’t find the chips and classic won’t let me open the door. What is your name dear so I can tell Razz who it is?” 

“i got a call from blue, what is this about?” 

“good pj. heh... “ Classic took a photo really quick before continuing.

“fresh... where did fresh go?” 

“probably to try a different store.” He sighs.

“we just wanted some chips and queso.”

“he... right... hang around for a moment.”

“i’ll keep him in line classic, so calm down.”

“okay. In the meantime i need to make a few calls.” Classic placed two texts out to Ink and Error to come meet him at the store. 

“you do that, i should probably find fresh."

“that would be ideal if you can take him home.” Classic replied as he also sent a text to Slim to tell him that Fresh disappeared.

  
  
  
  


At Chara’s place… 

Chara and Razz were sitting on the couch when the doorbell went off.

“Uh… I will see who that is.” Chara went to the door and peeked through the peep hole.

“Hello?” 

“yo? anyone home?”

“I am home… are you like another version of Sans?” Chara asks. 

“radical, the chick knows her stuff!”

“Don’t!” 

“Don’t what?” Chara opened the door to see what was up with the Sans. 

Several bones rose up between the two.

“I Meant Don’t Open The Door!” 

“I didn’t know there was a bad version of Sans… is he?” 

“that is un-fresh of ya all! i just was in the neighborhood and popped in to say hi!”

“He seems friendly… what is wrong?” 

“He’s A Virus.”

“A virus?” Chara backed up a bit towards Razz.

“so  **un-radical to rat me out broski.”**

“Razz, call your bro.” Chara felt a chill down her back. Razz picked up his phone, but it wasn’t Slim he called... it was Classic.

“razz, whatever you do stay indoors and lock them.” 

“He’s Here. Chara Opened The Door... But I’m Keeping Him At Bay... I Just Don’t Know How Long I Can Do So.”

“fuck. your boyfriend is at razz’s mate house.” Classic says holding the receiver.

“where’s that at?” PJs asked.

“send me a text of the address.” 

“Got It.” He shot off the address to Classic.

“Can I offer you something? Like I can tell you a joke or umm… we have food? Oh BROWNIES… do you like brownies?” Chara had no idea how to prevent Fresh from doing whatever he does.

“brownies would be awesome! i got the major munchies.”

“Okay then… just relax and I will toss you some okay?” Chara glanced at Razz and went to the kitchen. 

“sure thing dudette.” Razz kept the bones up and grabbed some paper, when she got back he had written her a note:

Don’t Let Him Touch You Period.

Being a little creative she poured out the water bottle and filled it with milk and had a brownie in a zip lock bag. 

“Okay…” Chara replied and went over to the bones and toss the items over to Fresh. Fresh caught them both and pulled out the brownie.

“radical.” He ate it then drank the milk.

“It is homemade. I made it myself. Early Halloween treat.” 

“right on little lady, you really know how to make a bro a snack.” Chara felt sorry for the Sans but she knew she best keep her distance. 

“fresh, what did i tell you about wandering off to random houses?” He turned to see PJ.

“heh... sorry babe.”

“Hi… random voice. Uhh… he wasn’t a bad guest.” Chara didn’t want him to feel that he was awful.

“sorry about him. my name is paperjam, but most call me pj for short. i swear he wanders off to odd places sometimes.” 

“No need to apologize, nothing bad happened and he enjoyed my cooking so he is good in my books.” Razz dismissed the bones, it was never clear why, but one thing was known for sure. As long as PJ was around, it was safe.

“Would you like some more?” Chara asked nicely.


	17. Chapter 17

“that’d be tubular!” Chara left and grabbed the rest of the pan and brought it over making sure not to touch his hands, offering it to him. Fresh only took one more and PJ took a couple.

“thanks.”

“No problem. Nice to meet you both. Safe journeys for you both.” 

“you too!” Fresh and PJ then left. Razz sighed.

“Not How I Imagined This Night Going.” 

“You thought we would have a couple more rounds?” Chara says with a smirk. He flushed.

“M-more Like Cuddles... B-but I Wouldn’t Object To That Either.” He closed the door now that their unexpected guests were gone. Chara set the brownies aside, on the coffee table, took his hand and guided him to the bedroom before closing the door behind them.

Classic waited for Error and Ink to show up as PJ and Fresh showed up again.  Error arrived first.

“w-what do you w-want at this hour?” 

“didn’t you bring puppet with you?” 

“she’s as-sleep, why would i?” A moment later Ink arrived with Smartie in tow. Well, at least one of the girls was up.

“why is she asleep? is she all ...tied up?” 

“c-contrary to your b-beliefs c-classic we live on the c-coast so it’s m-midnight there.”

“Hi! ERROR!” Smartie went up behind and gave him a hug. Which was a bad idea to do.  He shoved her away and had her tangled in strings in less than a blink of an eye.

“hey error! what are you doing here?” 

“I w-wanted to s-say t-thank y-you for last time of s-saving me… I think…” 

“d-don’t mention it and d-d-don’t touch me.” Ink walked over and helped his mate out of the strings.

“Hey Ink! Guess what I was… I was caught up in a web of lies…” Ink giggles. Smartie was chuckling about that one. 

“heh... radical pun dudette.” 

“oh f-for asgore’s s-sake... not y-you.” 

“hey fresh. did pj find you?”

“yup! and that chick i saw was very radical, she gave us some brownies!”

“Another Sans!” Smartie was way too happy to go up to him and give him a welcoming hug.

“heyo! nice ta meet ya!” He smiles.

“I love your glass! They are so amazing!” 

“thanks a bunch!” 

“just don’t ask for them.” PJ says. 

“Another… wait… you look like Error?” Smartie asked.

“uh... heh, yeah... well... that’s cuz i’m technically their kid.” Ink blinked then facepalmed.

“Their?” 

“classic... please tell me you did NOT drag us out here for pj...” 

“uhh... you know family is really important.” 

“he’s right mom.”

“Mom? Wait who is your dad?” Smartie asked. 

“t-technically i a-a-am... in some o-other universe. i-it’s weird. and 20 g-g says c-classic made a bet with s-someone about what would h-happen if the th-three of us met w-with our mates around.”

“... Does that mean I am your step mom? OH MY GOD YOU ARE ADORABLE!” Smartie hugged PJ. PJ flushed a little.

“uh... i don’t think so... i um... don’t know what that would make you honestly...”

“no idea what she is thinking.” Classic replies with a sweat drop. 

“i do.” Ink smirks a little.

“you want to tell the rest of us skellies?” 

“t-that’d be nice...” Fresh seemed a little off balance now himself.

“well, she knows about my past so of course anyone who is family to me would be family to her.” He replies like it should be obvious.

“That is what I think. Isn’t that right?” Smartie asks as she fixes PJ’s scarf with the tenderness of a mother figure. PJ sweat drops.

“uh... oooookay then.” 

“What?... You don’t think I w-would be a g-good mom?” 

“it’s not that at all! just... i don’t know you... so this is... kinda awkward...”

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Smartie felt embarrassed. Ink leaned on his brush with a thoughtful smile.

“hey, you coming to the halloween party event?”

“what event?” 

“tomorrow chara from this world owns this store and is having a mega party. this store is failing and needs a boost of g so we are all pitching in.” Classic explains.

“radical! we’ll be there!” 

“yeah, we will. sounds like fun.”

“It was nice meeting you PJ. I won’t … do that again. I don’t want to embarrass you.” 

“um, well, i appreciate that honestly... but um, exactly who are you?” That hurt… Smartie felt a sting but she didn’t cry or moan about it.

“that’s frisk, my mate, but we call her smartie because of all the versions around here.” 

“oh, well it’s nice to meet you.” 

“You too. I am Dr. Frisk Savor. I am a vet and specialize in birds… penguins. I also have a degree in zoology.” 

“that’s cool.”

“way chill dudette.” Classic snickers at the puns, Error rolls his eye lights.

“Yeah… it is. I think I will be …” She made a gesture of moving to the bench against the store. Smartie felt a little out of the loop and didn’t feel like she was truly invited.

“i have to now see how puppet reacts.” Classic mutters.

“well, i-i’m leaving. i s-still have a j-job to get to.”

“are you coming to the event error?” Ink asks.

“w-we’ll see.” He opened a portal and dropped in.

“thanks error for the laughs.” Classic says with a wave. Ink went over to her.

“ready to head back? it is late.”

“...” Smartie rubbed her eyes and nodded a bit. Ink sketched a door then picked her up.

“see you at the event classic!” 

“see ya.” Classic replied. The door closed behind the artist before disappearing. Smartie was set down on the couch and she still looked like she was still out of it. 

“you okay?” 

“No… yes no… not really okay.” 

“that was kinda a nasty surprise.”

“It was. I … I am kinda jealous in a way. At least you kinda have a kid out there.” He sighs a little.

“there’s several... the creators out there really like doing that to me. i don’t know why.”

“It is fine but… I still am upset because I know I can’t have any and to see what could have been…” 

“we don’t know that.”

“I am too scared… I know all the possibilities and with only one ovary… the odds are so low.” 

“i’m here for you sweetheart, i know if it’s what you really want... we can make it happen. low odds or not.” He pulled her into his embrace. She returned the embrace and the bubbly personality seemed to have disappeared as she wept into his arms. 

“Sorry, I am sorry. I should be happy. Your kid… seems really nice.”

“he’s a decent kid and there’s no reason you should be. it’s okay.” He kissed the top of her head as he held her close to him.

“I k-know they have a bet about us.” 

“yeah... i know. i don’t care. the only thing that matters to me is your happiness.”

“I appreciate you waiting for me… you are truly the best thing to happen to me.” Smartie wished she was braver and was so much more for him.

“you’re the best thing in my life. i’m fine with the way things are, even if the others don’t understand it.”

“I... I want to… eventually… soon… try it. Would y-you… umm… help me? I mean be slow and… make sure it doesn’t hurt.” 

“i won’t ever hurt you.”

“I know… I am just being silly. Let’s go to bed. I think I am just tired.” She hated the fact that she felt like a laughing stock to the rest of the Sanses. Even her nickname felt like it was almost making fun of her now. 

“i think we’re both definitely tired at this hour.” He replies, he kissed her lovingly before they both settled down for the night to sleep. 


	18. Chapter 18

The next day arrived and it was Halloween. Chara was like a little kid again as she jumped out of bed early in the morning. 

“WAKE UP!” Chara smirks. She was completely naked as she ran around her room to her closet to find the perfect costume for that day. 

“I’m Up. You’re Sure Full Of Energy!” He smiles a little, watching her. She was beautiful.

“OH MY ASGORE… WE CAN WEAR COUPLES OUTFITS!” Razz chuckled. 

“Isn’t that AWESOME!” 

“What Should We Go As?” 

“Uhh… M&M’s? There is sexier ones… but I don’t think you would want… oh wait here.” Chara walked into the walk-in-closet and came out a little later in a sexy cat outfit. It had barely had enough material to cover her private area and her boobs.

“Not In Public.”

“I know… I thought I would give my mate a sneak peak…” 

“It Fits You Perfectly Though.”

“You mean purrrfectly…” He gave a mock groan in response before chuckling.

“I got prison outfits… come in here.” It was like a costume store within itself. 

“What About Frankenstien’s Monster And Bride?”

“PERFECT!” Chara came out with the costumes. 

“I m-might had hoped one d-day getting married so… yeah… here you go.” He smiled and took the costume and changed into it. He also put up some make up on too to help complete the look. While he did that she also put on her costume and make up on. 

“Oh you are bringing me to life… you are shockingly handsome.” 

“What A Shocking Idea.” Chara chuckled as she kissed him lovingly smearing a bit of her white makeup on him. He chuckled.

“Now You Have To Re Do Yours.”

“Redo? Re… pfff… Yes I do… you have to wipe that off your mouth it looks so wrong.” He looked in a mirror then chuckled and nodded.

“I’ll Do That.” Moments later the two joined each other in the living room.

“I love Halloween. It is the combination of horror and good clean fun. I hope… today’s event goes well.” 

“Agreed! I’m Sure It Will! Let’s Get Going!” 

“What if.. Okay I trust you.” Chara smiled and took his hand. He smiled back and led her to the car. When they got to the store they found that they’d been beaten there by Classic, who was painted orange. He had an orange striped shirt on too, with a jack-o-lantern’s face on it. Classie was with him and was dressed as a door.

“isn’t she just a-door-able?” 

“I love it!” Chara cheered as Classy smiled. 

“Why Is She Dressed Like A Door?”

“because that’s what you knock on for halloween and i’m the pumpkin by the door.” 

“Exactly… and Classic loves his knock knock jokes… and Papyrus is here… oh… the fun we will have.” Classy took his hand with a giant smile. Sans chuckles and walks over to his brother with her. Papyrus was dressed to match Mettaton, they’d done a roman theme for their costumes.

“Hey Papyrus knock on the door…” Classy says with a smirk.

“just try knob to put any holes in it.” Papyrus groaned.

“You can always ring my bell.” There was a drawn on button on her boob says bell. 

“I’d... Rather Not.”

“Then knock.” Classy says with a smile.

“What Would Be The Point? No One Will Answer Since You’re Not Attached To A House.”

“Never know until you try.”

“Ugh… darling let me just do it.” Mettaton knocks on the “door”

“Knock knock…” 

“Who’s there?” 

“Wait darling are you trying to make ME tell a knock knock joke?” 

“it was an a-doorable idea. i wood-n’t knock it myself.” 

“Although if he knocked me up…” Classie says with a smirk.

“I Think I’ve Had Enough For The Next Five Hours...” Papyrus groans and walks off.

“But we have so much MORE!” Classie yells afterwards. 

“i’ll have to jack you up later sweetheart... then you can say for sure i knocked you up.” He smirked. 

“... I hope it takes hold this time.” Classie says quietly, rubbing her arm. 

“i’m sure it’ll happen when it’s meant to sweetheart.” He murmurs back.

“I know. I just need to be patient. Today is going to be a good day.” 

“that’s the spirit.” 

“No that is Napsta.” Classie smirked.

“well, he’s not gonna have a ghost of a chance when he gets to see how a-doorable you are.”

“Thanks babe. You really know how to light up the mood. I would be boned without you.” Classie took his hand and squeezed it. He squeeze back then chuckled a bit.

“you’re just getting boned with me... that’s the only difference.” He joked lightly.

“You mean BY me…” Classie smirked.

“touche.”

“Oh look there is Red and his Frisk.” 

“heh, let’s see if we can get ‘em.” He walked with her over to Red and Risk.

“Oh I love your door costume.” Risk was wearing a sultry looking prisoners outfit. Red, in contrast, was wearing a warden’s uniform.

“Pfftt… oh god…” Risk points out the doorbell to Red.

“pff.. that’s a button i won’t be pressing in my lifetime.”

“Classic would you like to knock on my door?” Classy asked. 

“of course, but only cuz the bell is out of order.” He jokes lightly.

“I don’t know you should try it sometime. It might ring you in.” 

“maybe, but i’ll knock this time.” He chuckles.

“knock knock.” 

“Who’s there?” 

“a door.”

“A door who?”

“a door able is what you are.” Classie pecked Classic’s cheek and he smiled at her.

“Oh that is so cute… and you are the pumpkin outside.” Risk was smirking. 

“classic set up there comic.” Red replies with a smirk.

“We got a surprise this morning.” Risk says with a smug smile.

“that right?” 

“We are going to have our first kid!” 

“congrats you two.”

“Thus the prisoner outfit… because I am officially chained to him for life.” Risk says with a smirk.

“and i’m her warden for life.” Red replies, hugging her to him.

“C-congrats you t-two. I am so _happy_ for the both of you.” Classie says through her teeth. 

“Uhh… you okay there Classie?” Risk asks. Sans sighs a little, taking one of her hands and gently squeezing.

“I - I am fine. Today is going to be a _fun_ day. Please enjoy yourself. I am going to see if there is anyone else who wants in.” 

“Oh... okay there.” Risk could tell there was something wrong but she wasn’t going to push the issue. Red had a feeling too from the way she was acting, but he pretended not to notice. Blue and his Chara had arrived, they were dressed cutely as Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head.

“Hi you guys. You can knock on my door and see if you get a treat.”

“Pfff… don’t ring her bell Blue.” Chara says pointing out the bell. 

“Oh My... Certainly Not!” He gently knocks on her stomach instead.

“Who’s there?” Frisk asked.

“Blue...” 

“Blue who?”

“Uhh.. you can see us right? Blue you away with that one…” Chara couldn’t help herself.

“Chara! Really Now...” Sans snickered.

“Come on it was cool babe.” 

“good one chicky.”

“Thanks Classic.” Classie laughed feeling a little better. 

“i’m just here to light-en things up.” Blue groaned.

“Pffft… I mean… Classic that isn’t funny.” Chara had a smirk on her face that said otherwise. Classic just grins.

“I am glad you guys could come.” Ink shows up with Smartie next, their costumes were definitely interesting... Ink was the artist and Smartie was a canvas he was painting on currently… 

“This is art at it’s finest.” Classie says watching Ink paint all over her.

“art on the fly for sure... it’s a colorful costume no doubt.” Classic says as he and Classie went over to them.


	19. Chapter 19

“It sounded b-better in m-my head…” Smartie admitted as she flushed at the places he painted already. 

“tastefully done!” Ink says with a smile, putting up his brush. She was almost a life sized version of one of his more popular master pieces “Angel’s Descent.”

“I know. Everything you do makes me feel special. Though you did paint me in all your pieces.” 

“Wow… that is beautiful.” Classy took it all in and it was breath taking.

“a replica of one of my best works with her.” Ink replies with a smile.

“Ink, I need to talk to you about doing a portrait for me. I think that would make a great Gryftmas gift for Papyrus and Mettaton. Don’t you think?” 

“that is a great idea! i’d be happy to!” 

“Thank you! Can I ask you a question?” Classie felt a little embarrassed to ask but she was curious.

“sure.” She leaned over to whisper into his ear canal, so that no one else can hear.

“Why haven’t you two gotten together? On a more intimate level.”  Ink flushed a little and muttered his response.

“it’s... a personal matter for her... i don’t mind.”

“It isn’t you?” He shook his head a little. Classie couldn’t believed it as she backed up with a bit of a shock expression.

“Okay then. Thank you Ink and I look forward to the paint job.” 

“we can set up a time after thanksgiving.” 

“That would be perfect!” Classie replied with Smartie glancing at Ink with a curious look. Razz watched the groups coming as time slowly went by.  Chara was over the moon as she went around the store handing out candy to everyone, eventually realizing she was missing one Razz. She went down the aisle and found what she was looking for and found him.  He was trying to avoid the Lust brothers, who had come in as - funnily enough - a pair of cherubs; which was weird since it meant they were actually decently dressed for once... There was also this imposing medieval knight who kept glaring at most everyone... Razz knew that was Edge.

“Hey there Raspberry.” Chara says leaning next to him and present the echo paper flower to him. It was a red color.

“It means love and devotion.” He smiles and takes the flower.

“It’s Perfect.”

“Thanks I thought you would like that. How are you holding up? You know… I can’t even begin to thank you for all this.” 

“So Far So Good... Just Avoiding The Cherubs And The Knight’s Glare.”  A few minutes later and a couple of punks walked in, sort of. It was Error and his mate. Behind him was a fluffy John Snow and a Daenerys was with him. It was Asriel and his mate.

“Wait I thought Asriel was dusted?” Chara asked looking very confused.

“The One From My World Was. That Is Prince Asriel From Classic’s World, with Chara from the same world.”

“That is so weird to see me holding onto him… Does this make you jealous or are you okay with this?” It was a legitimate question as the Chara looked exactly the same as her.

“It.... Feels Weird. I’ve Honestly Not Met Either Before. I Feel Like I Should Be Jealous, At The Same Time A Part Of Me Isn’t Because I Know She Isn’t You... Even If She Looks Like You. Your Souls Are Different.”

“I get it but just in case you need a reminder how much I love you.” Chara pressed her lips against his teeth in a loving kiss.

“oh is there room for one more.” Lust says with a smirk. He was wearing a bow around his chest and pelvic area. He caressed both of their bottoms and smirked.

“trick or treat… i could use a treat don’t you?”  For his troubles, Lust got slammed by a blunted bone in the pelvic bone and then again in the chest, sending him to the floor.

“Not Even If The World’s Population Of Monsters Depended On It.”

“harsh…” Lust got up and dusted himself off. There was someone dressed as a red fox across the room, she seemed a little lost as she looked around.

“i will leave you two … then…” He made his way around and went up to the fox.

“hey foxy lady.” She looked at him and giggled. 

“you think that is funny you should see half of the group naked.” It was a bad joke but it was a joke nevertheless.  Classie and Classic did meet up with the cherub brothers and that was awkward when they decided to grope the doorbell. ... which had earned them both a few good knocks from Classic in return.

“Not My Fault She Was Asking For It.” 

“don’t give me that crap, she said ‘knock’ what part of that did you not get?”

“The Doorbell Just Seemed Like A Much More Convenient Spot… In Fact I Should Clean The Doorbell.” He licked his teeth with a lustful grin.

“no, you get any closer you’ll be out the  _ real _ door.” He almost growls. Lust had to put a hand on his brother’s arm, it was dangerous territory even if they were joking around initially.

“But She Looks Tasty!” Classie hid behind Classic. She thought this costume was a safe one but apparently it wasn’t. Not that any costume was safe with those two around...

“get your own mate.” 

“I Could Just Borrow Yours.” Sans actually growled this time, they were pushing it.

“l-lets go get some punch bro.”

“Yeah… Let’s Go.” He was scared now and left.

“You… okay there Classic Sans…” Classie nuzzled against him the best she could.

“i’m okay, you?” He nuzzled against her.

“Well except for being groped… I am a little…” Frisk flushed as she whispered into his ear canal.

“Turned on by the chivalry that you did for me.” He flushed a little. 

“i’d not let them get away with it and they know it. they’d be dust first.”

“I know. Still… it was hot. You standing up for me and all.” She squeezes his hand.

“I don’t care if there is a billion trillion Sans out there you are the only Sans I let knock me up.” No one would really notice if the door and her pumpkin skipped out early...  Mettaton and Asriel were set up for autographs with their mates nearby handing out candy to children who came.  The crowd was bigger than ever as Mettaton really made a huge promotion throughout. Not only was Chara selling out of things, she was smiling all the way.  Despite the huge crowd, Error still almost knocked over Fresh and PJ who came as two peas in a pod.

“Woah… is this another Error?” Puppet asked.

“n-not exactly.” 

“Hey kid what’s up? I am Frisk well actually Puppet. I am Error’s mate.”

“nice to meet you, my name’s paperjam, most call me pj and this is my boyfriend, fresh.”

“what up homies?”

“Hey I think you and the 80’s would be perfect together. Nice costume.” 

“thanks. not bad yourself dudette.”

“I pierced my tongue and everything!” Puppet showed off her tongue piercing.

“wicked cool yo.” 

“uh... didn’t that hurt?”

“Fuck yeah it did but you know what… you only live once!” PJ sweat dropped. He wasn’t sure he should tell her his relation to Error... 

“Is this Error like a good version of you babe?” 

“n-no... that’s t-template. pj is... well, m-meant to be a c-child of mine fr-rom another universe.”

“Wait… what? Is this some kind of bullshit lie you held back.”

“yeah... it’s not... um... have you seen mom around?” 

“h-he’s with the w-walking painting over b-by the egyptian t-table.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Mom? You MEAN INK… oh hell no… you told me you despise him… “

“i d-do... like i s-said. d-d-different universe. c-creators are w-weird.”

“Different universe my ass. Take responsibility for your kids!”

“h-he’s not m-my kid!”

“You just said he was!” Puppet was getting frustrated.

“h-he’s m-meant to be but... ugh! a-aria could explain this better. he’s not m-my kid. he’s a kid of someone w-who is like me.”

“This kid deserves a dad. I am still upset but I ain’t going to prevent a son from his dad. It ain’t his fault his dad is not taking things seriously.”

“i-i’m not h-his dad! i don’t k-know where his dad i-is!”

“Fine, I will talk to “Mom” then.” Puppet went over to Ink looking pissed off. Ink was sipping at some punch with Smartie when she came over.

“hey puppet... uh... you okay?” 

“Your SON is here looking for you MOM…”

“you mean pj???”

“Who the fuck would I be talking about? Error says he is denying him.”

“well... i’m not a mom. it’s... complicated, really but error and i have always fought... we’ve never been friends let alone... the couple that made pj.” 

“I don’t know anymore. I thought I knew Error but I guess I don’t.”

“what do you mean?” 

“I mean is that he didn’t tell me about this… do you not think I shouldn’t know.”

“that’s not a surprise... i mean, the reason he probably never said anything is because if pj is here... so is fresh... and well... fresh is a threat. he was probably hoping, like the rest of us... that they would never end up here.”

“Great another Blink incident.”

“not exactly. as long as pj’s around, things are fine. he keeps fresh from... being himself.” 

“I still have nightmares of that day. Fine… I will play nice.” Puppet says walking away.

“he can’t really help it... i feel bad for him sometimes. lust too... they really drew some short end of a stick.” 

“Yeah, it is a shame but things will be what they are.” Smartie says.

“yeah.”

“Error, I am sorry.” Puppet says quietly. 

“I didn’t fucking know and I shouldn’t have accused you like that. Ink set me straight.”

“i d-did try to tell you. h-he always was better a-at explanations.”

“I still don’t like him. I think he is too much a prick.”

“n-no argument t-there.” 

“Do you think our kid will be that nerdish?”

“i h-hope not, b-but if so... i’ll l-love ‘em anyway.”

“Me too… even if they are the nerdiest nerd ever because it would be our nerdiest nerd ever.” 

“y-yeah.” He wrapped an arm around her. She turned to face him and stuck her tongue into his mouth kissing him passionately. He returned the kiss. 

“Gross, can’t you contain yourself?” Smartie remarked.

“i-if ya don’t l-like it w-why’d you c-come over here?” 

“I am waiting in line… okay no I had to ask a personal question and Lust scared me.”

“h-he s-scares a lot of people. w-what do you w-want?”

“Uhh… how do you… ummm start an intimate moment?”

“Are you asking us how to have sex?” Puppet chuckled as she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“i t-think she wants to know how you s-start to have it. which i-is a little different.”

“Yes… that is it. I know you don’t like Ink but I respect you and think you deserve more than that from the rest.”

“t-thanks? hmmm, h-honestly the answer to your q-question is w-what do you t-think would s-start it f-for you? b-because it’s d-different based on i-individual likes and t-turn ons. so s-start there.”

“I just feel like I will be just a disappointment.”

“Trust me chick… sex is never a disappointment. Just go with the flow and it will just happen. Ask Razz he had his cherry popped yesterday. Found out from Classic himself.”

“Uhhh… o-okay… I really appreciate the advice.”

“i w-wouldn’t ask him actually, but she’s r-right. it’s instinctual. so you d-don’t have to worry about anything r-really.”

“Thanks Error for not laughing at me or making me feel stupid. I appreciate it.” 

“i-it’s an a-age old question... trust me on t-this... even the o-other sex g-gets to pondering this same t-thing and is j-just as nervous the first time. ours might h-have been a wh-hirlwind... b-but i was still n-nervous.”

“I was too. You never know what the other likes. It takes time and communication. We may talk smack but we talk a LOT. We want the time we spend together to be good.”

“and p-practice.”

“Lots of practice… I love practice.”

“the more ya d-do the better it g-gets.”

“Wow… that was steamy.” Smartie had a deep flush as Puppet laughs. Error smirks a little and pulled out his phone, sending off a text to Classic, Slim and Red in a group chat.

Erroz: 25g says ink gets laid in the next 48 hours.

Classic: no way I bet 500 g that is not going to happen.

Slim: ... 250g says it’s the next 24 hrs... 

Classic: this is ink we are talking about...

Red: i’ll side with slim this time. my bet is 350g

Classic: did i miss- hang on 

Classic: sorry i am busy putting up a door

Red: you mean knocking one up... lolz

Slim: lolz

Classic: trying but stuck making bets. 

Error laughed and nudged Puppet, showing her the conversation.

“Then fuck her already and not bet on that shit!”

Erroz: lmao puppet says “fuck her already and not bet”

Classic: jeez k k … you know the bet bye don’t text me or call me!! 

“Pfff… good luck little man. Poor kid… will have to hear those crappy jokes.”

“that’s an i-interesting choice of w-words.”

“And I meant it that way too.” Puppet smirked.

“w-well... i meant c-cuz they’re t-trying to have a kid. but h-haven’t had any luck.” He says quietly.

“Why doesn’t it happen like in a snap?”

“d-dunno.”

“That sucks ballz.”

“y-yeah. he t-talked to me about it b-but i don’t think the o-others know.” 

“Wait… are we the normal couple everyone is now going to ask questions to? When did that happen? I mean I swear… wear whatever I damn want and speak my mind. I ain’t no house wife you see in a magazine.”

  
  


Razz ended up kicking out only one of the cherubs, the other seemed to be distracted by a costumed patron, which was fine with him. He just hoped she knew what she was getting into... Foxtrot and Tutu were in charge of djing and the music and were dressed up in as musical notes.

“Because we make beautiful music together!” Tutu explains to Risk. Most everyone got a kick out of it. 

“Having fun?” Risk asked bobbing her head to the music.

“Of course!” Tutu has been jamming out with Foxtrot.

“Anytime I can get a little alone time with my little dancer I will take it.” Tutu took Foxtrot and spun him around where he elaborated the act by doing the splits and with ease stood back up. 

“Wow you are amazing dancer! Do you do that for a living then?” 

“we both have our hand in it, yes. i teach.” Foxtrot replies.

“You don’t perform professionally?” 

“Nah, I would be jealous of all the attention he would get.” Tutu covered for him. She knew that Chara made his life miserable and going to the stage would be down the road if he chose it.

“Really? I guess... my Sans does an 'Ask Marine' in a newspaper so we can travel all over and since no one knows him we never worry about that kind of stuff. My worry is he sometimes can be overly friendly.”

“besides, i prefer to teach anyway.” 

“Can I steal a dance Foxtrot? Red… is talking to others about advice and I kinda want to dance. I don’t think he likes to dance and I don’t want to push him to.” Risk asked and Tutu shrugged as she knew at the end of the day she always gets the last dance with him.

“sure.” Foxtrot guided Risk out to the dance floor and placed a hand on her waist and the other taking her hand and danced with her to the song “Sweet and Low” by Augustana. The two danced slowed with him before the song was over Red was fuming nearby. He was pacing around the area and watching closely. He didn’t like where Foxtrot’s hand was on his mate. Then again, Red was more of the aggressive possessive of those there with mates.


	21. Chapter 21

“Two Kisses Says Red Chews Foxtrot Out.” Razz says to Chara.

“Deal…” Chara takes that bet knowing full well that it will turn out sour as she could see Risk giggling to Foxtrot’s jokes. Razz’s phone vibrated.

  
  


Classic: 20 g says FT gets punched by Red.

Ink: 20g says Risk will keep Red from punching FT... 

“What is going on?” Chara asks as Foxtrot and Risk dance to another song.  Razz showed her the texts even as he types himself.

Razzy: 25g says Red interrupts this song and almost punches FT.

“I take that bet. I bet he will be just standing there and huffing and puffing.” Red comes up and backs up. He was definitely trying to get his nerve up.  Red was fuming. He lunged forward, but Risk intervened… by being the body between and being knocked to the floor. Which led to a string of curses....

“What the- ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RED?” Risk yells rubbing her head.

“LANGUAGE!” Blue and Papyrus yell at the same time.

Classic: guess i owe razz 25 and ink 20. 

Ink: score!

“Did I lose? Yes I think… so…” Chara placed a kiss on each cheek. Razz smiled at her and chuckled a little.

“Got Myself 25 g too.” 

“Nice babe. You can buy us pizza.” Chara teased.

“Pizza’s On Classic.” He says with a grin.

“I am so sorry Foxtrot. I didn’t mean to cause a spectacle…” Risk had a split lip and skinned knees. 

“no, it’s fine.” 

“i swear to asgore you do that again and next time i won’t miss.” Red growls at him while he did his best to offer some healing, even if it was pretty bad. 

“yeah, okay... okay, i get it. here, at least let me help.” Red at least has the sense of mind to not object as Foxtrot adds his magic to heal Risk.

“Don’t TOUCH ME… either one of you… I swear sometimes it is like a bunch of five year olds…” 

“we don’t need to for healing.” Foxtrot says with a sigh.

“Foxtrot… I still appreciate the dance. I am sorry again.” 

“not your fault. i probably shoulda known he’d do that. he’s not exactly over his issues yet.”

“Issues or not... never mind.” Risk felt hurt in more ways than one. 

“i’m not hurt or anything risk. it’s okay, honest.” The moment she was healed she walked away. Her feelings torn at what to feel. She knew Red was following her because she was in pain. 

“So what is it this time? Jealousy? Didn’t trust me? I am supposed to trust you when you wander off but if the roles are switched. I asked him to dance with me Red because you were off talking with your friends. I don’t mind but … I want to have fun too.” 

“jus jealous.” He mumbles.

“Of what? He has a mate with a kid. Do you think I would betray you like that?” 

“i know... i just felt jealous he got close... i know you wouldn’t... i just felt it.” He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to sort through various emotions of guilt and the jealousy that didn’t seem to want to go away and... 

“It is fine. I just… I didn’t expect you end up hurting me.”  He turned to her, something had caught his attention... and he paled slightly. Oh. Oh fuck. Well, that explained a lot... 

“What?” Risk asked, noticing the look. 

“i... i get it now... um... it was instinct.”

“You get it now? To hurt me is instinct? What?” 

“n-no! i c-couldn’t figure out why i still felt jealous while he’s over there...” Foxtrot had retreated several feet away from the two after helping heal Risk.

“it shoulda left with him... but it didn’t... because of instinct. i never meant to hurt you, but i guess instinct made me that way cuz ... damn this is a helluva way to find out you’re expectin’.”

“... YOU … WE… You hit a pregnant woman?...” Red winced. 

“i d-didn’t know until just a couple seconds ago...”

“We are having a baby. A little version of you and me mixed together. I c-can’t believe it…” Risk saw the pain in Red’s face because he realized fully his mistake and sighed before caressing his cheek.

“Hey there… you want to hear some news?” Her expression softened a little. 

“uh... okay.” He wasn’t sure what to expect.

“You are going to be a father.” 

Dancey: hey razz... red’s to be glass for a while, just over heard they’re expecting... 

Razzy: Nice!

He nudged Chara and showed her the text.

“Oh that is good news.”

Classic: no one tell classie. she is taking some of the pregnancies hard enough.

Razz: Understood... I’ll Send My Regards Via Phone! Also... Haven’t You Two Figured That Out Yet?

Razz then shot a text to Red.

Razzman: Congrats From The Both Of Us!!!

  
  


“Red? You there…” Risk waved her hand in front of him. He hadn’t responded to what she had said and seemed to be dazed. 

“um, jus... gimmie a minute here.” It was still sinking in apparently.

“Okay, I guess I will sit here since you are firmly holding my wrist.” Risk pointed out as he held on.

“s-sorry.” He let go.

“What is wrong? I thought you be happy. Are you not happy?” 

“i... don’t think happy describes it... i... never thought i’d be a dad this soon.” He shifted and tugged her into his lap now, nuzzling against her shoulder, holding her in a gentle embrace.

“Hey I am not going to break… but… I like this still.” 

“i know ya won’t... but now you’re carryin’... i’ll try to keep it in control, but no promises.”

“hey kiddos. i heard there is another joining the party. congrats... you will be lovelier than ever before.” Lust says rubbing Risk’s shoulders gently. 

“Don’t TOUCH ME!” Risk says with a warning.

“you heard the lady. but thanks anyway.”

“tsk, you sure you don’t want me to massage you or more inta-... you know i am going to go.” Lust could see the look on Red’s face and Lust backed up quickly. 

“wise choice.” Red was not having this. He tolerated the guy barely as it was, now that his mate was carrying that tolerance he had for Lust’s... issues, was practically non-existent.

“Hey look you didn’t hurt me this time. We are making progress.” Risk teased. Red sighed.

“sorry babe.” It was a little too soon for that...

“I will let it go if you go and apologize to Foxtrot and mean it. If you do that. I will not mention this again. EVER. I swear.” She offered her pinkie to him. 

“ok.” He kissed her pinkie instead of actually taking it. He knew she was as good as her word and helped her find a seat before he went over to Foxtrot to talk to him.

“Are you okay? I know you said you are okay but… are you sure he didn’t hurt you?” Tutu asked Foxtrot. She was concerned about her mate.

“yeah, poor risk took the blunt of it. he got close, but knocked her down instead; didn’t even get to the actual punch of that punchline he was aimin’ for.” He jokes lightly to his mate.

“Pfffttt… I am glad you are okay though. I guess Red is probably feeling guilty now that he is… you know... “ 

“speak of the devil.” Red kept a fair distance, at least far enough that it was clear he wasn’t going to start anything but close enough to talk.

“I heard you are expecting. Congrats. Foxtrot was saying he knows what you were feeling.” 

“yeah... thanks... i came over to apologize.”

“it’s fine man, i wouldn’t have done it without letting you know first if i’d known she was. i know how possessive we can get.” Red nods.

“She asked us both if that was okay for Foxtrot to dance with her. I had no idea.” 

“yeah, but we didn’t talk to red about it. if we’d known i’d have definitely have asked you first if you were okay with it.” 

“yeah, i know. i didn’t know myself until... yeah.” 

“i know, don’t beat yourself up over it. if ya only noticed now there’s no way you could have known beforehand. or any of us. speaking of... does anyone know what’s up with classie?” Red shook his head.

“all i heard is that they’ve been trying and it’s... not working.”

“I feel sorry for her. She really wants to have a baby.” Tutu says somberly. 

“yeah... me too, but i’ve never known this to ever happen. classic’s told several of us... or that’s the impression i got cuz i wasn’t the first to suggest talking to aria about it.”

“After I met Classie. She and I quickly became good friends. She had such plans and we even went baby shopping for my kid and you should have seen the look on her face. She has all these grand plans for her kids and… this has to be soul shattering for her.” 

“not easy on him either. he wants the kid almost as bad as she does at this point. i think the only thing stopping him from runnin’ to aria at this point is a sense of pride and mistrust.” Red says.

“though... i can’t blame him for that last bit.” 

“I will pray that hopefully she gets her wish. I think she would be a great mom. I sure hope it happens for her.” 


	22. Chapter 22

“Is everything okay?” Risk came over and slipped her arm around Red’s waist as if it was second nature to her.

“We were discussing about Classie.” Tutu explains.

“yeah. we all kinda wanna help but we don’t know how.”

“Is there any herbal supplements or a Gaster we can talk to?” 

“it’s not a physical problem and all the gasters are... well, not here. we’re not sure any form of him was dropped into this world.” Foxtrot says.

“which is really a blessing in some cases.” Red comments.

“So maybe it is something to do with their souls.” Tutu comments.

“Remember how much magic pills I had to take? Ugh… by the way something for you to look forward to Risk.” Risk glanced at Red with a bit of confusion. 

“yeah, magic supplements... i think it has to do with the fact there are so many here... in our world that wasn’t an issue because there was only one dominate red soul but here... there’s so many...” Red nods in agreement.

“wonder if she’s got an answer fer that too. i’m gonna ask.” 

“wait... what do you mean ask? i thought no one had her phone!” 

“Do you have her number?” Tutu asked.

“i don’t, but classic does. i nicked it from his phone once when he wasn’t paying attention to me.”

“That’s my Red. So smart and cunning.” Risk nuzzled against Red and kissed his cheek.

“you better hope he never finds out you did that.” Foxtrot sighs. Red just grinned and opened his phone and shot off the text.

“He will forgive us… eventually.” 

Red: so uh.. hi... it’s red. i got a question for ya.

A: Go ahead.

Red: there sumthin we can do about the lack of magic cuz my mate is pregnant and ft said his mate went through a lot of pills... 

A: Hmmm. A lack of magic is normally due to humans lacking magic that monsters have in spades... however you make a point seeing as how the exposure should have matured her magic to allow for her to sustain a soul on her own. 

“Ask her about … Classie but don’t mention her at the same time.

Red: also... one of our own is having trouble just conceiving... the magic isn’t... taking.

A: That’s not good. Something is wrong with one of the souls.

“What did she say? Is it a simple fix?” Risk asked.

“she says somethin’ is wrong with one of their souls.” Red murmurs.

“Fuck… and here they are… well at least they get some fun out of it.” Risk admits but felt awful at the same time. 

“i don’t think they’d see it that way risk.” Foxtrot says.

Red: anythin’ we can do?

A: I’m not sure. Something that serious would require attention. Medical at the very least, but they should have caught it if it was medical by now... Unless one of them refused to go see a doctor.

“classic.” Red mutters and sighs.

“We can ask our Alphys to do a medical test. She is smart.” Tutu offers.

“yeah, but classic has this... thing about doctors.”

“But if it is for Classie. He would do it.” Tutu rebuttals. 

“or rebel harder... we have to prove first something is wrong before he’ll concede.” Foxtrot replies.

“How do we prove to him that there is something wrong? Do you think there is someway to show him?”

“dunno... but i’mma try the direct approach first.”

“be careful red.” He nods and heads off to find Classic.

“Is he even here?” Risk followed Red, looking around for him.

“yeah, he’s here sweetheart.”

“I don’t see him anywhere. Should we call him and see if we can find him.” 

“hmmm, me neither.”

Red: where you get to?

ClassicAL: classie and i are sitting on the couch right now. 

Red: crap. i forgot you two left didn’t ya?

ClassicAL: yep but we can drop by or you can drop by.

Red: i think it’s something that should stay between us and not get the girls involved directly. but it is about your... issue.

ClassicAL: … okay. i will meet you in the anti-void. 

Red: i’ll head there.

“hun, he wants to meet up. so i’ll go talk to him.”

“Good, why are you giving me that look? I can’t come can I?” 

“i’d rather you didn’t. i don’t want him sayin’ somethin’ and settin’ me off with you around... which is likely. not because he’d be mean, but because of instinct.”

“Alright, I will try to … figure out a way to make you happy and not let anyone near me.” Risk felt she was in trouble in any situation.

“ya don’t have to go that far. just stay close to friends, i trust ‘em.”

“Foxtrot isn’t your friend?” Risk asked.

“let’s just say we’ve had an issue in the past that never quite got resolved. so... kinda yes and kinda no.”

“Okay, I will figure something out. Be safe okay. I need you to be safe not for me anymore.”

“i will, have some of that candy they’re handin’ out. i think there’s more than just the sweet stuff in those bowls.”

“Pfff… I imagine they have fruit and icky stuff for tonight as well.” 

“heh, i was thinkin’ about lemonheads actually, but probably that too.”

“Like I said icky stuff. Now go before I keep you here.” He gave her a kiss before teleporting. 

Classic was sitting on a couch with a bottle of ketchup. He seemed distracted. 

“you seriously brought a couch here?” It was the only thing there. Literally, besides Classic and his ketchup.

“I would have brought a recliner but I am a Lazy Boy…” 

“pfff. woulda been less magic to bring the recliner instead.” 

“just frustrated. i figured this would be easier to spend off the excess anger.” 

“i feel ya, it shoulda been easy for ya two. and it can’t be easy seein’ us others. i know how you feel about doctors... but have you considered seein’ one?”

“i just don’t trust what they have to say. my past made me who i am. i barely trust anyone outside of frisk and paps.”

“and what if somethin’s wrong that ya need fixed by someone who has the knowledge but isn’t one of them? ya can’t expect those two to do everything ya know. ya have to take at least some small risks.” 

“i know and i want this so bad. to see her cry at night… you have no idea the pain it causes me.”

“no. i don’t. classic... go see a doctor. i don’t care who. we’ve been talking this over... no one else has had troubles like this... something is wrong.”

“frisk wanted to see a doctor. it has to be me though. it has to be me.” 

“and if it isn’t? then what?”

“i don’t even want to begin to think of that conversation.” Classic rubbed his sockets. 

“i’ve been thinkin’... since we started this conversation... what if we could get green here? i know everyone hates his playboy bro... but he’s trustworthy and he’s a papyrus... and a doctor on top of it.”

“if it means happiness for frisk. i am going to trust you. don’t make me regret this.” 

“it’s for both your sakes. i won’t make the mistake of making you regret anything.” He opened his phone.

Red: hey aria.

A: Hmm?

Red: got a favor to ask.. can you drop someone in?

A: Depends.

Red: on?

A: Who it is. 

Red: classic’s agreed to allow a check up by green... he’s a papyrus and a doctor. he’s the ideal candidate.

A: Give me 24 hrs. I’ll need to locate him.

Red: thanks.

“well, it’s set then. though it might take a day or so for him to get here.” 

“i been blaming myself for so long that i was sure it was for all my sins that is why this wasn’t working.” 

“i’ve been thinking about that. it seems like a logical conclusion... but then i began to wonder something. it’s a little too convenient, wouldn’t you say, that there’s a frisk or a chara here who just happens to be perfect for us...”

“what are you saying?” 

“that basically we’ve been set up... not that it wasn’t anything we didn’t wonder when we got here, but what if, instead of being set up just to live new lives... it was to find mates? not that i’m complaining.” 


	23. Chapter 23

“so you are saying that this universe is just us compiled together finding our matches.” 

“exactly... and let’s face it, with so many souls of determination around all originally dominant in whatever universe they came from originally, things have been... dicey with them all in one place and not a one of them seeming to be the main dominant. nullifying the ability for a reset all together.”

“it is possible. it doesn’t explain why things between classie and i haven’t worked.”

“actually, it might... think about it. you two seem to be the strongest of us magic wise... meaning either classie is the original from this world or she was taken from a timeline from yours.” 

“...” 

“if the lather is truth. you and i both know what that means.”

“i don’t want to go down that road. she and i had trust issues in the beginning.” 

“and what if it’s true though? what if that’s part of the reason you had those issues? not just because she  _ looked _ like her... but because she was? i know you don’t wanna think about it anymore than i would want to consider that mine could possibly be the one from my universe... but things just seem to make a little too much sense if it is true... and not just for you.” 

“i don’t know if i would be able to save her. i just … my skull is starting to hurt. you know how me and my frisk met? at a company of all places.” 

“yeah, you’ve told the story often enough.”

“i knew it was too good to be true.” Classic took a gulp of ketchup. 

“but you don’t regret it.”

“n-no i don’t but if it is true…” 

“ya know, if it is true... it just makes sense. it won’t change the fact we are who we are now, or that we would conquer the world for our mates if they wanted us to.”

“still how do you explain that to your mate? sorry but there is a chance that you are soo powerful because of the things you might have done and now you are too unstable to have a child?” 

“who said you had to explain it?”

“she will want to know the truth and i don’t lie to her.” 

“yeah... fair enough. if there’s a solution though... i just hope you’re open to it. regardless of where it comes from. i know how stubborn you are- don’t give me that look. you’ve been like a brick house on some issues and we both know it.”

“if it comes down to it… i am willing to dust for her so aria... will be the next person i talk to i guess.” 

“let’s see what green has to say first.” 

“red, i won’t forget this.”

“i know. we all just want you to be able to get past this. if any one of us truly deserves it, it’d be you.”

“no, but i appreciate the thought still.”

“i’m not gonna stand here and argue with myself about whether or not i’m the monster that deserves happiness.” Red says a little sassily.

“point taken. you will be a father soon. wow…” 

“yeah. since the first one of us had a kid, we’ve all considered it. even my bro has and he doesn’t even have a mate yet. so i think it’s not so much a question of IF we’re deserving... just... the when.”

“i guess that makes sense. i am trying to keep my skull afloat so i don’t lose it.” Classic smirks.

“that’s the other issue we all need to face and get over. tryin’ to do it all on our own. we have friends now. we gotta get used to that and remember to lean on ‘em. even error knew to call for help when we needed it.”

“i saw him give advice to smartie earlier. i guess it is time to trust a little more.” 

“heh, him of all of us giving advice... there’s something i’d never thought i’d hear.”

“i know. i was floored to see him being calm and almost … yeah it was something to see.” 

“almost sane? yeah, i’ll bet it was.”

“i think puppet makes him feel normal or calmer.”

“has to do something for him to allow others that close to him and not have a fit... and he didn’t hurt anyone the last time someone accidentally touched him... so there’s that.” 

“true, the other day however he pushed off smartie. she was hugging him.” Classic shook his head.

“pff.. the fact he didn’t make her into a jigsaw for it is certainly improvement. we would have gone through a load for sure if he was more like he was when we got here. asgore knows we went through a few hundred before the bastard finally understood he couldn’t keep doing that.”

“no doubt. alright so here is something to trust you with, this chara. her load is manually done by those who hold onto her and pick a moment via like a third eye.”

“that’s... bizarre as hell.”

“razz accidentally loaded when she tried to show him her power not fully understanding things herself.”

“that explains that. i was in the middle of lunch. imagine my confusion when i found my half eaten fries were suddenly all there again.” He snickered a bit.

“free fries.”

“and a new bottle of mustard. yeah. i had no clue what the hell happened. i kinda panicked a moment, wondering if something was wrong... and when it didn’t repeat, then i relaxed.”

“i was shocked too as moments before me and chara were discussing about telling razz about her abilities. it was a few minutes later I found myself in the office again.”

“i hope green can figure out what is wrong.” Classic seemed nervous.

“yeah. speaking of her, i think since she’s not the only one we should call her kitty. we already call blue’s mate chicky... so it’s just kinda cute and opposite of her.”

“heh… i like it. i think it suits her well.” Classic smiled and relaxed back on the couch.

“go ahead… i think i am going to catch some zzz’s.”

“see ya later then classic.” He teleported back to the party. It seems it was a massive hit and by the end of the evening everyone but Raspberry, Blueberry and Papyrus were exhausted from everything. The trio saw everyone off and cleaned the shop from top to bottom before parting to go to their respective homes where their mates waited for them. Once Razz had gotten back to Chara’s place he settled next to her for a good night’s rest.

“Hey babe… when did you get here? When did I get here? I was sitting on the Game of Thrones throne and now I am here. Did you by any chance brought me home early?” Chara asked when she woke up in the morning. She was exhausted but it was the best night the store had ever had.

“No, You Were So Tired You Fell Asleep In The Chair.” 

“Pfffttt…. Thanks for bringing me home. I owe you so much. I can’t even begin to say how much I appreciate you.”

“Of Course.” He smiled. She nuzzled up against him and pressed her lips gently against his teeth.

“Thank you. It might be its last hurrah but damn to go out like this might be okay. Let’s face it, the internet wins but… I think for all its’ ups and downs I was always proud of my store. It was my baby and it might be time to let that dream go.” 

“Don’t Give Up Just Yet.”

“Babe, you really think we can make this work? I don’t know if it is possible. I dreamt of one day letting my children taking over the store if I ever met someone like you. If you think it is possible… I will hold onto that dream for a bit longer. I wonder if everyone had a great time.” Chara caressed his cheek and stared into his eye lights, lovingly.

“I Think They Did And Yes, I Think It’s possible.”

“Have you heard anything about Classic? I know he and Red were going to meet up. I haven’t heard anything since the little meeting. Have you heard anything?” 

“No.”

“We should get a hold of him today. I want to at least thank him and everyone else even … Lust. Ugh… he is so annoying.” 

“Agreed!”

“What are we waiting for!” Chara got out of bed and she was still wearing most of her costume from yesterday.

“... I think I need a shower first. Care to… never mind.” Chara flushed as she headed to the bathroom alone, leaving him wondering what she was going to say. The moment he heard the shower he put two and two together. It would be only a few minutes until she came out but she still was flushed from her earlier comment. The towel covered her body before trying to find an outfit to wear.  He had already changed by the time she came back. He was texting Classic.

Razz: How Are You? I Heard You Talked To Red.

Classic: yeah talked to him. going to see green today.

Razz: That’s A Good Idea! 

Classic: i hope it is something simple but red came up with a theory about us. 

Razz: He’s Always Full Of Theories. What Is It This Time?

Classic: that in this universe all our mates are made just for us. i don’t like it. 

Razz: ... I Have To Admit I Did Not Expect That, But It’s A Sound Theory. Honestly, I Wouldn’t Mind.

Classic: i don’t like it. it is like knowing the end of the movie but have to pretend to not know the ending.

Razz: Oh Come On, It’s Not THAT Bad... Besides, It’s Not Like They’re Predictable Like Movies Are.

Classic: except for a few shocks… not really many things bother them. sorry i am still a little tired. tried to sleep in the anti-void… too quiet.

Razz: Now Why Did You Try To Do A Silly Thing Like That?

Classic: because i am feeling anxious and i don’t think i will be able to explain to classie all that red told me without her breaking down again. i can’t deal with that right now. 

Razz: I Understand.

Classic: no i don’t think you do. 

Razz: Maybe I Don’t Fully Understand Your Position... But I Understand Not Wanting To Upset Your Mate.

Classic: i just want to make her happy. 

Razz: It’s All That All Of Us Want For Our Mates. Our Friends. Our Family.


	24. Chapter 24

Classic: i wish i can meet someone to tell me that it is not the other theory red came up with.

Razz: What’s The Other Theory?

Classic: that frisk’s soul is unstable because she might be overpowered and it is caused by her past.

Razz: .... Hmm. 

Classic: you think that is true too? i guess i will just have to wait and see. i haven’t left the anti-void since last night. green will be here in a couple of hours. i wonder if this my punishment for all i’ve done.

Razz: I Won’t Say It’s Not Possible But This Isn’t Punishment For What You’ve Done. Stop Thinking Everything That Happens To You Is.

Classic: guess so. i am going to text classie to let her know i am okay. you take care now. say hi to your mate.

This was unlike Classic as he usually put a pun or two in his texts which usually made Razz groan. It was somber and even though Classic tend to be more on the negative side this was a new low even for him. It was like he lacked any hope.

“Everything okay?” Chara asked drying her hair, she was wearing a purple shirt that matched Razz’s magic and blue jeans.

“I’m Just Worried About Classic.” 

“What are you worried about? Did something happen?” He showed her the conversation. 

“I see. That… is a depressed being right there. When even being fated to someone who will love them is a sad idea. I guess to me… I can see the point to an extent but I don’t think it is the case do you?”

“Hmmm, Even If It Is True, It’s Not Such A Bad Thing Really And If Anyone Is Deserving Of Happiness It’s Him.”

“The idea of not having the ultimate choice… I think that is the downside to fate. Fate means you were always meant to be and while it always has a romantic side to it… it does have a dark side to go with it as well.” 

“True, Though I Would Rather Be Fated Than Spend The Rest Of My Life Searching For Something On My Own That Might Not Exist.” 

“The grass is always greener theory. Truly, I think sometimes, that no one can ever be satisfied. I guess paradise is how you make of it.” 

“I Have Heard That Happiness Is A Choice.”

“It is. You reminded me of that this morning when I was losing a little hope of our store. I just needed the little voice to be squashed by your handsome charming self.” Chara teased lightly. He flushed a little.

“I’ve Faith In You. I’m Sure With The Right Tools You Can Do Anything You Want! You’ve Kept The Store Up Before We Met So I Think There Must Be Some Merit In It.”

“It is OUR store now. You are my mate… and my husband and partner in crime. It is ours and one day it will be our children’s place.” She nuzzled against him, getting his shirt slightly wet from her hair. 

“Sounds Good To Me.” He didn’t seem to notice.

“We should visit Classic at this… anti-void place. Where is that?” 

“He Said He Was Waiting For Green And Honestly... Uh... I Don’t Know. I’ve Only Been There One Time... I’ve No Idea How To Get There... But! We Can Ask My Bro!” 

“Alright sounds like a plan!”


End file.
